Unexpected Allies Part I: How to Train a Taiyoukai
by Striking Falcon
Summary: Sesshoumaru needs Kagome's help in getting back something stolen from him. In the events that follow, something changes between the two, and what was once fear becomes something different. Part One of Three Complete
1. Patience

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter One:

Patience

Two figures raced for the old well, the girl on the iron chariot slowly losing her lead. The young hanyou ran faster, his white hair whipping past him, the folds of his gi flapping in the breeze.

Neither seems to realize that someone is watching them.

"Inuyasha, I have to go!" Kagome yelled as she hopped off the bike. She dashed for the well, almost reaching it.

Almost there….

"We have better things to do!" Inuyasha growled as he landed in front of her, arms outstretched to grab her. Kagome dove between his legs and rolled to the edge of the well. She yanked herself up and swung a leg over the ledge. Inuyasha yanked her down, tossing her to the grass. Kagome stood up irritably, brushing the dirt from her skirt.

"Please? I'll bring you back some extra Ramen."

Inuyasha faltered, but refused to move. "You'll have to do better than that, bitch."

Kagome sighed. "Chocolate?"

"Nope."

"Please, Inuyasha!" she whined, her hands clasped together. "I have to go. I have finals to take!"

"Is that just like those tests?"  
  
"Yes, except they're more important." Kagome glanced at him curiously. "Will you let me by?"

"NO!"

"Ahhh!" Kagome cried, throwing her hands in the air. "For the love of…look, I've got to go! I'll only be a week!"

"A _WEEK_?!"

"oops."

Kagome mentally groaned. 'Way to go, Kagome. Now he'll never let you go.' Inuyasha continued to fume, glaring at her viciously. "A _WEEK_?! You never said anything about a week, bitch! There's no way NO WAY you're staying for that long!"

"But that's how long the finals are! Please? Don't make me say the 's' word."

Inuyasha flinched, but refused to relent. "You wouldn't dare."

Kagome sighed. 'It can't be helped, can it?' "Sit, boy."

Thump!

Inuyasha grabbed her leg as she dashed past his sprawled form. "I said no."

"Sit."

Thump!

"I'll only be gone a week, Inuyasha. If an emergency comes up, come get me!" Kagome called as she dropped in the well. A bright flash of light and she was gone, leaving one very pissed off hanyou behind. Inuyasha stood up, glaring at the well. 'I should seal it so she can't come back. That'll show her.'

"Keh! Stupid girl and her stupid tests."

He whirled around suddenly at a faint rustle in the trees. Nothing. Inuyasha sniffed the air delicately, then shrugged and walked the path to Kaede's village. 'Stupid girl. Now I'm hallucinating.'

A figure watched in silence as the two teenagers argued, amazed when the girl finally reached the well and disappeared. He waited until Inuyasha was gone, then peered into the well.

'I smell a strong magic. Well, she said she'd return in a week. Then I shall wait as well.'

The figure darted through the trees, leaving the well behind.

__

One week later….

"Mom, please pack some extra Ramen," Kagome called down the stairs. She yanked an extra pair of jeans from the pile on her bed and another sweater, shoving them under her arm. She tugged at the neck of the turtleneck she wore casually, mentally ticking off her list of things to get.

"Let's see, I have at least two weeks of clothes, plus all essentials like shampoo, conditioner and underwear. Mom's packing Ramen, Shippou's chocolate and some suckers are in there as well. What am I forgetting?"

Something green glittered in the sunlight on her desk.

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about those!" Kagome yanked it off her desk and shoved them under her arm with the clothes. She dashed down the stairs two at a time and slid into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mom."

Her mother smiled at her, dropping the last pack of Ramen and a new kettle into the oversized yellow pack.

"No problem. Do you have everything?"  
  
"Yes, Mom," Kagome groaned as she shoved the extra clothing in the bag.

"Good. Kagome, could you sweep outside the shrine before you go?"

"Mom, I have to go. Inuyasha's probably mad right now. I'm late, you know!"

Kagome's mother smiled good-naturedly and waved. "Go on then, though how you expect to earn your allowance I'll never know."

Kagome kissed her cheek, heaved the pack to her shoulders and ran out the kitchen door. She darted across the courtyard, yelling goodbye to Souta and her grandfather as she slid the well house door open. She slammed it shut with a loud bang and leaped from the steps into the well. The purple swirl of magic engulfed her a moment before setting her gently to the well floor. Readjusting her pack, (and trying to ignore the bones of Mistress Centipede) she raised herself to climb out. A clawed hand reached down and grabbed her wrist, yanking her out of the well. Kagome sighed irritably as arms wrapped around her waist, fingers hooking into her belt loops.

"Inuyasha put me down," she commanded as they bounded through the trees. He didn't respond.

"Inuyasha, didn't you hear what I said? Put me down."

No answer.

Kagome started to struggle. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why are we not going to the village?"

"What makes you think I am Inuyasha?"

Kagome gasped, the blood draining from her face as she focused on the voice. 'Oh no. Please, don't let it be who I think it is.' Kagome looked over her shoulder, into the face of a demon she feared more than Naraku.

"….Sesshoumaru," she whispered as he sailed over the trees.

"I wouldn't scream. Inuyasha wouldn't arrive in enough time to catch you."

Kagome shuddered, but nodded in understanding as Sesshoumaru flew further away from the village.


	2. The Reasons that We're Here

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Two:

The Reasons that We're Here

Sesshoumaru stopped at twilight, setting down in a clearing in the middle of the forest. He abruptly let Kagome go, sending her sprawling to the grass.

"Ow!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her, choosing instead to study the stars. Kagome stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans.

"That hurt, you know."

Sesshoumaru spared her a glance before looking into through her and into the distance. "Humans are so fragile. I do not see how you stand yourselves."

Kagome glared back at him. "Who asked you, Mr. 'I Kidnap Girls in the Woods for the Sick Fun of It?'"

Sesshoumaru growled softly. "This is not my idea of fun."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Funny, its not my idea either. Why am I here and not dead, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru was on her in a flash, his hand around her throat. "Would you like to die? I can arrange that for you."  
  
Kagome shook her head and he dropped her back to the forest floor. Kagome gasped for air as Sesshoumaru dusted his hands off.

"I shall tell you why you are here."

"Only if it pleases you, my lord," Kagome sneered sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru ignored her. "Some things of great importance were stolen from me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My signet ring, for one."

Kagome scowled. "You mean to tell me you brought me out here to play detective?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "I do not play, human."

"Fine, fine. Where is it?"  
  
"It is in a miko village, protected by a youkai shield. I want you to go in and get it."

"Why didn't you get another miko?"  
  
"You're the only one that would be still and listen. For some reason, you are smarter than most human females, even though you don't have any preservation sense."  
  
"Gee, thank you so much. You could have asked Kikyou."  
  
Sesshoumaru scowled, it unseen in the growing dark. "The miko who smells of earth and ashes? Only Inuyasha finds her company acceptable."

Kagome smiled. "So you don't mind my company?"  
  
"Yes, I do."

Kagome sighed irritably. "What did I expect? Can I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Yes."

"One: When did your arm grow back?"  
  
"A few days ago."  
  
"Two: What is so important about a ring?"  
  
"It is my signet ring. It proves that I am the rightful ruler of the western lands. Without that ring, any demon could try to take my lands from me, resulting in war."  
  
"War?"  
  
"If you believe the human wars are brutal, imagine a youkai war. The last one endured five hundred years."

"Not good. O. k. three: How far away are we from the well?"  
  
"For Inuyasha, two days."  
  
"Wow, that's not bad."  
  
"For you, one week."  
  
_"ONE WEEK?!"_ Kagome lightly slapped her forehead. Sesshoumaru nodded, leaping into a nearby tree. Kagome sighed. "Four: Where's Jaken?"

"At my fortress. Are you finished?"

"One more, I promise. Ready?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled softly, the sound fluttering on the night breeze.

"I'll take that as a yes. Why didn't you ask me?"  
  
"Ask you?" Sesshoumaru repeated, the darkness hiding his confusion.

"Yes, ask me instead of yanking me out of the well," Kagome lifted her left sleeve, showing him the purple bruises on her arm, "marring my arm, and running away with me like a thief in the night?"  
  
"What would you have done if I had asked? Screamed for my brother?"  
  
Kagome dug in her pack and pulled out a pack of Ramen and her kettle. "No, I would have said yes."

Sesshoumaru said nothing for a moment, then "Why?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, dipping the kettle into a nearby stream. "I can't refuse someone who needs me help. Not even a blood-thirsty, arrogant youkai like you."

"Keep your comments to yourself, human."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. I'll help you, in one condition."

"Go on."  
  
"You have to promise me that you won't try to kill me until one week after this is over."  
  
"What makes you think I will not go back on my promise?"  
  
"You're a taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. Your honor won't allow that."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "You have my word. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fixing dinner. You want any?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her again, turning back to the stars. Kagome sighed. "I guess that means no."

She finished her dinner, then pulled out a flashlight and her math homework. Sesshoumaru watched her from the dark branches above. 'So, Inuyasha's wench is educated. I'm surprised. If she is so smart, why does she follow that worthless half breed?' Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome tapped her pencil against the pages of the book. 'It doesn't matter. In a while, I'll return her to Inuyasha and forget she exists.' Kagome shoved the book back inside the pack and yanked out her sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked as she shook it out. Kagome smiled into the darkness above her.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

Silence.

'Wow, how rude,' Kagome thought as zipped the bag around her. She instantly missed Shippou's warmth, and considered asking Sesshoumaru to go back and get him. 'Yeah, right. He's more likely to rip my head off and give it _to _Shippou instead of bringing him to me.' She sighed and went to sleep.

Two more days (or two weeks, depending on if you're youkai or not) of traveling and Sesshoumaru and Kagome were outside the miko village, watching for any sign of weakness. Sesshoumaru crouched in a nearby tree with Kagome dangling from his arms.

"Why can't I sit in the tree?" Kagome moaned, her eyes shut. They were at least 12 feet from the ground, and Kagome knew that looking down would be bad for her fear of heights.

"You cannot't see from there. Open your eyes."

"I can't. I'm afraid of heights."

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to sigh and tugged her closer to his chest. "Put your arms around me."

Kagome's eyes flew open. "What?"

"I do not like the idea either. You're human smell will get all over me."

Kagome scowled and did like he asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked down at the village.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't think I can go by myself."

"Why not?"  
  
"For one, what if I get attacked? And I don't know what your ring looks like, remember?"  
  
"Youkai cannot get in."

Kagome pointed to the village. "Then why do I see a two-tailed neko-youkai inside the village?"  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her gaze. Indeed, there was a neko-youkai, black and yellow like Kirara, following behind a miko in a mint green hakama.

"So it is," he said. "We need more information." He jumped down and ran to the right of the village.

"Where are we going?"  
  
"I have a servant who lives not far from here. He will be useful."

Sesshoumaru landed in a large courtyard a few hours later. A badger youkai zipped out the door of a large house the moment Sesshoumaru's feet touched the ground. Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around Kagome for an instant, something about the badger disturbing him. He shook it off and let her go as the badger stepped closer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, have you brought a human slave for me?" the badger giggled. "A most lovely specimen, too. I know many a youkai who will enjoy her!"

"Aniki-"

"Listen here, jerk! I'm not a slave! Don't put your hands on me, either!"

The badger stepped back from Kagome as if burned, and turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Aniki, the miko is assisting me for the moment."

Aniki nodded, then bowed to Kagome. "Forgive me, honorable miko. I didn't know."

"I'm not one of the miko's from the village, either," Kagome huffed.

Aniki nodded. "Of course not. Sesshoumaru-sama, what brings you here?"  
  
"We need some information about the miko village west of here."

Aniki moved to light a torch. "Ah yes, Mi Sum Nu Rai. That's the name of the village. The mikos don't allow many outsiders, and any youkai there are slaves. I should know, I've sold many to them."

Kagome nodded. "We noticed. Sesshoumaru has a slight problem, and he doesn't want to hear my way of solving it."

"What is the problem?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, then turned to Aniki. He relayed to him the missing signet ring, and how the protection shield wouldn't let him through. Aniki nodded.

"That is a problem, my lord. What is your plan, miko?"

Kagome grabbed the torch from Aniki's paw. "My plan is to sneak Sesshoumaru in somehow, since I don't know what the ring, or the other thing of his, looks like."

Aniki smiled. "Why, that's a great idea!" He frowned suddenly. "But the only way Sesshoumaru-sama could get in is to pose as your slave."

"That's NOT funny," Kagome muttered irritably.

Aniki shook his head. "I'm very serious. If you want the best way, that is it. It's also the only way. What do you think, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru paused a moment, then nodded. "We will do as you suggest."

Kagome gaped at him. "Are you serious? I don't want you for a slave!"  
  
"I am not your slave. Remember that and this should go smoothly."

Kagome grumbled, grabbed her pack and followed the two youkai entered the house. Turning down one hallway to another, Aniki slid open the first door on the right. "Miko-sama, this is your room."

Kagome nodded in thanks and set down her bag. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Aniki stopped to look at her. "Yes, human?"

"Why are you agreeing to this? I figured that pretending to be a slave would be beneath you, especially to be a slave to a human."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "It is beneath me, but I need what is mine. Your power makes it less demeaning."

"My power? I don't under-"

Before Kagome could finish her question, Sesshoumaru and Aniki walked down the hallway and were gone. Kagome sighed and slid her door closed.

"Here is your room, Sesshoumaru-sama," Aniki announced as he slid a door open. Sesshoumaru and Aniki entered, with Aniki sitting in the chair closest to the door.

"My lord, are you sure about this?" Aniki asked, watching Sesshoumaru warily.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I have made my decision."

"Hai, my lord. Well," Aniki clapped his hands together as he stood up. "Tomorrow the training begins!"  
  
"What training?"  
  
Aniki stepped closer to the door. "Well, the miko must be trained in the ways to care for a youkai slave. You, my lord, must be trained to behave like one. We start in the morning. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, Aniki. You are dismissed."  
  
Aniki bowed and left the room, sliding the door closed behind him. He smiled as he walked down the hallway. 'Tomorrow shall be very interesting. Neither has a clue what's in store for them.'


	3. Training Days Part One

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Three:

Training Days

Kagome rose bright and early the next morning. Washing her face with the small amount of water she found in a pitcher at the foot of her bed, she changed into a red long-sleeve v-neck t-shirt and a denim mini skirt. 'What made me bring this along?' she asked herself as she flicked one of the splits in the skirt's sides. She sighed, tugged on her sneakers, yanked her pack to her shoulders, and made her way to the dining room. Sesshoumaru and Aniki were discussing something around morning breakfast when she appeared.

"Yum! I'm starved!" Kagome exclaimed as she plunked down at the table. As she served herself, she blinked; realizing the silence around her. She looked around, only to find Sesshoumaru and Aniki staring at her.

"What?"  
  
"What is that indecent thing you're wearing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome blushed. "Um, this is the, uh, common dress where I'm from."

Aniki leaned forward, staring at her excitedly. "Really? Females wear such revealing clothes where you're from?"  
  
Kagome's blush darkened as she reached for an extra set of chopsticks. "Where I'm from, this is considered decent."

Sesshoumaru gave something like a regal snort. "A female shouldn't dress so disrespectfully."

Kagome huffed. "This coming from a man who wears purple eyeshadow."

Aniki stiffened at Sesshoumaru's growl. "Woman, you will watch your tongue."  
  
"Why? You can't kill me now. You promised to wait a week after you take me home, remember?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and closed his eyes, a look of bliss crossing his face for a second. "I remember. I can not wait until that week is up."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."

Rising from the table and grabbing one of Kagome's pack straps, Aniki motioned for Kagome to finish and for Sesshoumaru to follow him. 'I bet he thinks Sesshoumaru will kill me when he leaves. How funny.' Kagome thought to herself, a small smile lighting her face. Kagome finished her breakfast and went out to the courtyard, where Aniki and Sesshoumaru were waiting for her.

"Now that you are here, we can begin," Aniki cheered.

Kagome stood between him and Sesshoumaru, watching them intently. "Begin what?"  
  
Aniki smiled. "Your lessons.

Lesson One: Submission and Scent Recognition."

{All italics from this point on will be in an ancient inu youkai language.}

Aniki moved to the opposite side of the courtyard, setting Kagome's pack beside him. "Miko-sama, come here please."

Kagome moved to his side, watching him. "What is it, Aniki?"  
  
Aniki sighed. "Well, as I said, this is the first lesson. A new slave needs to be trained. Sesshoumaru-sama is like a new slave. We start with the simple things, like submission."

Kagome nodded. "What do we need?"

Aniki shrugged. "We need a submission spell, but it would take too long to find one that works and have it customized for you to use."

Kagome's face brightened. Jerking her pack open, she reached inside, speaking to Aniki as she searched. Sesshoumaru moved closer to them.

"Well, Aniki, this is your lucky day! I have just the thing! Now where did they go…" Kagome's voice faded to a muffle the deeper she searched the bag. After a while, all Aniki and Sesshoumaru could see of her was the hem of her skirt and her long legs. Aniki leaned closer to his master, falling into a language Sesshoumau hadn't spoken since he was a child.

__

"My lord, your miko is very beautiful. Such curves, and her legs are quite lovely as well."

Sesshoumaru frowned. _"She is a human. Inuyasha's human at that."_

Aniki frowned. _"Are you sure, my lord? I don't sense your brother's mark on her."_

"Because the fool wouldn't know how to mark a mate. He is a hanyou, after all."

The two youkai didn't seem to notice that the miko in question had gone eerily quiet.

"My lord, if she is not marked, after this is over, you could take her for yourself. Make her a servant in your private bedchambers."

Sesshoumaru snorted irritably. _"You must be joking. Not only is she an untrained miko, otherwise known as a potential fire hazard, she lacks respect."_

Aniki nodded, both of them missing Kagome's rapidly twitching foot. _"You are right, Sesshoumaru-sama, but I could teach her respect. She would be perfect. Her beauty makes her more than qualified for your harem."_

"I do not have a-"

"Alright, I've heard just about enough!"

Sesshoumaru and Aniki turned to her, amazed. Kagome stood there, a rosary similar to Inuyasha's twirling around her finger. Her foot tapped against the stone pathway, and her eyes flared in anger.

"For one, my name is Kagome. Not Inuyasha's mate, wench, bitch, or human." She poked Aniki in the shoulder, nearly shoving the poor badger backwards. "And for another, what god gave you two permission to talk about me like I'm not even here? You two are the most perverted, arrogant,-"

"You…you understood us, miko-sama?" Aniki stammered, rubbing the shoulder Kagome was poking.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. It's not like you two were speaking in another language, or anything."

"Actually, we were," Sesshoumaru informed her. Smirking inwardly as she paled, he continued:

"I take it some of the names you rattled off are some of my brother's pet names for you?"  
  
Kagome blushed.

"As I said, we were speaking another language. It is old, and not many youkai know it, so it is slightly surprising that you can understand us as you do. Most humans only hear barks and snarls. It would figure with her power, and the fact that she is educated, that she would have the gift of tongues as well."

Kagome and Aniki nodded, then Aniki hugged Kagome's waist. "That's great! You two could use the language to talk in secret!" Kagome nodded again, her face ashen. Aniki sighed. "Don't worry, Kagome. It is a good thing that you pick up on languages so easily. Now you and Sesshoumaru-sama have a way to communicate inside the village."

Kagome nodded yet again, but remained stunned. Aniki used this to his advantage. Watching Aniki's hand slide from Kagome's waist to her thigh, Sesshoumaru remembered what it was that disturbed him about the badger when he first came to the house.

"I remember him now. Aniki the lecherous slave trader.'

A sudden shriek and Aniki was flat on the ground, a growing lump on his head. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and gazed into Kagome's hand.

"Do not hurt him, Kagome. We still need him. What is in your hand?"

Kagome blushed when he said her name, and opened the hand she clocked Aniki with. Inside were the rosary beads. She handed them to him. The beads were a deep green, with white fangs intercepting the beads in intervals. He tapped a bead gingerly. "Is this real jade?"  
  
Kagome grinned. "Yeah! It took me a few months to gather the money for them!"

Sesshoumaru grasped her wrist tight enough to make her wince and drop to her knees. "Why do you carry these? Are they a trap for me?"

"No!" Kagome gasped, her eyes squeezed shut. She opened them to look at him, tears in her eyes. "They're for Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru watched her closely before staring in her eyes. The pain and hurt she felt he suddenly felt, and he slackened his hold. Kagome stood up slowly, lowering her head.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stood, surprised at his sudden tenderness. "I do not want your thanks. You say these are for Inuyasha. Why?"  
  
Kagome scratched her captured arm timidly. "Inuyasha already has a 'sit' necklace."

"A 'sit' necklace?" Aniki wondered out loud. Kagome turned to him and nodded. "I call it a 'sit' necklace because all I have to do is say the word 'sit' and he hits the ground face first. I've broken his back a few times with that thing."

Aniki started to laugh, and even Sesshoumaru was having a hard time fighting the urge to smile at the thought of Inuyasha eating dirt. Kagome relaxed and continued: "Like I said, Inuyasha has a sit necklace, but it hurts him. I felt kinda bad about it and made him a new one."

"One made of jade?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, even though the jerk won't appreciate it."

Sesshoumaru started to tell her not to be surprised, then remembered what the necklace was for. 'What does she expect, for him to thank her?'

"Well, anyway, I made this one less painful for him. But you can have it, Aniki." She handed Aniki the rosary with one hand, her eyes still on Sesshoumaru. Aniki thanked her and gave them back.

"These are not mine, but yours. You need to put them on Sesshoumaru-sama."

"WHAT?!" Sesshoumaru and Kagome said, and for the first time in the 250 years he'd known Sesshoumaru, Aniki felt the youkai prince's patience slip.

"You are not putting those on me," Sesshoumaru snapped.

Kagome huffed as he relinquished her arm. "That's fine by me. They're not for you, anyway."

"You must wear them, my lord," Aniki said, placing a hand on Kagome's. "All youkai slaves wear one so they can be easily controlled by their masters. Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't believe she can reach your neck."

Sesshoumaru sighed in long-suffering and kneeled before her. Kagome tied the necklace around his neck, carefully brushing his hair out of the way as she did so. She backed away as Sesshoumaru stood up, stopping beside Aniki on the far side of the courtyard.

"Alright, Kagome-miko-sama. Subdue him."

Kagome gulped, and did as Aniki asked. "Are you ready, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes."

"Down, boy!"

Flop!

"Oh…my…God," was all Kagome could get out before she and Aniki burst into a fit of giggles.

Sesshoumaru sat not a foot from them, looking thoroughly pissed. He sat crossed-legged, his palms flat on the ground in front of him. What had caused their fit of glee wasn't him sitting. It was his tail, which was curled firmly behind him in a ? mark. Kagome and Aniki held each other, holding each other up least they fall to the dirt and clay below. Aniki was the first to calm down, setting Kagome gently on a nearby bench.

SF: For a really good mental pic of this, remember the scroll Shippou used on Inuyasha when they first met? That's the position Sesshoumaru's in.

"Forgive me (snort) Sesshoumaru-sama (giggle). The miko corrupts me. (hee haw)!"

He and Kagome burst into laughter as the tip of Sesshoumaru's tail began to twitch, a sure sign that the spell was wearing off. Sesshoumaru glared at them, looking from Aniki to Kagome in his growing frustrations.

"What is so funny?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, stood up, looked at him again, and fell right back to the bench, merrily laughing away.

"When I created the spell, (wheeze) the way you are now is how you're supposed to be. (pant) I didn't expect for your tail-"

And with that last breath she became hopeless once again. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder, taking in the odd sight his tail made. He launched at them, planning to behead them for their disrespect. Aniki looked up at the last second.

"Subdue him!"

"Down, boy!"

Flop!

Sesshoumaru was mere inches from them, a grow rising out of his throat. Aniki wiped his brow. "Whew, that was too close."

Kagome crossed her legs, her foot lightly tapping Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru gaze followed her foot up her leg, to the helm of her…

"Really, Sesshoumaru. You must learn better control," Kagome said, tugging at her sleeves.

"What makes you think I'll continue to suffer this humiliation?"  
  
"You need us, and that rosary, to get your ring. Besides," she said watching his tail twitch. "Think of this as a lesson in humility. A lesson you sorely need, by the way."

"You filthy-"

"Down."

Flop!

"Tisk, tisk. You are interrupting Aniki-sensai's teaching, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome cooed. Aniki sighed and stood up.

"The way to stop her form subduing you, my lord, is to ask for forgiveness."

"Never."

"Down."

Flop!

Aniki smiled at Kagome and patted her head. "You're learning quickly."

Kagome nodded, smiling at Sesshoumaru as her foot tapped his knee. 'I wish she would stop that,' Sesshoumaru thought. An idea came to him, and he inwardly smirked. Taking a step back when the spell wore off, he fully anticipated the

"Down, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Flop!

'Just a little farther,' Sesshoumaru noted, watching Kagome's leg stretch to reach him. Aniki watched him with a sly smile, but gave no knowledge that he was aware of Sesshoumaru's plan. Kagome tapped him on the shoulder.

"How does he ask for forgiveness, Aniki?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. For a slave to ask for forgiveness, he must rub his face against his master's stomach."

"Huh?" Kagome sputtered, nearly forgetting to 'down' Sesshoumaru. She didn't notice that she had to stretch her leg further to reach him. Aniki nodded.

"Stand in front of him, Kagome." Aniki ordered. Kagome stood up and stopped a few inches from Sesshoumaru. Aniki came from behind her and pushed her forward.

"No, Kagome. Stand in front of him."

He stopped when Kagome was directly in front of Sesshoumaru. Aniki turned Sesshoumaru's head gently and began rubbing Sesshoumaru's cheek against her lower abdomen.

"This is also a way for the slave to recognize your scent. Sesshoumaru-sama, you must learn Kagome's scent. You are to be a protection slave, and a protection slave must know it's master's scent from any others."

"What's a protection slave?" Kagome asked, trying to ignore how strange it was that the same demon that tried to kill her on more than one occasion was now rubbing against her like some attention-starved kitten.

"A protection slave stays with its master at all times, to protect. I figured that this was the best way to teach Sesshoumaru-sama," Aniki said as he continued to rub Sesshoumaru's cheek against Kagome. "He's not doing this willingly. You know what to do, Kagome."

"Down," Kagome said with a sigh. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru," she whispered under her breath.

Sesshoumaru's ear perked up against her. 'She is sorry?' he asked himself. 'How interesting. Maybe I should get to know her scent, so I may find her easily when I take her back.' Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and the first thing to hit his senses was the smell of vanilla. Next was a swirl of lilies and jasmine. Together, they made for a very enticing, if not unforgettable, scent. Sesshoumaru relaxed against her, allowing his head to move in the slow circles Aniki was making. After a while, Aniki removed his hands and was surprised when Sesshoumaru kept going. He smiled at Kagome, who stared at them both in shock.

"Now, Kagome," Aniki whispered, knowing Sesshoumaru would hear him but didn't want to spoil the mood. "To show you forgive him, run your fingers through his hair."

Sesshoumaru listened in amusement as Kagome's heart sped up slightly, but instantly forgot it in favor of the strangely pleasant feeling of her tiny fingers moving slowly against his scalp. The pads of her fingers grazed past an ear, and it twitched under the sensation. Sesshoumaru's tail grasped Kagome's waist gently, holding her steady as she passed his ears again. Aniki stepped back, a huge grin on his face. 'How wonderful,' he mused. 'Those two would make a lovely couple.' Finding Sesshoumaru so distracted gave Aniki an idea, and his smile widened.

Kagome gazed down at the silver mane attached to her, and was strangely comforted when Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her waist. She patted it gently, marveling at soft both tail and head were. 'It's like touching a cloud.' Unbeknown to her, a certain someone was tapping into her thoughts.

'Like a cloud, huh?' Sesshoumaru thought, amused 'Humans are so silly.' Still, the compliment warmed some part of him, and he unconsciously shifted against her, his upper body resting against her.

Sesshoumaru refused to address the little voice in his head telling them how odd it was that they fit so perfectly together. Something suddenly shoved him hard from behind, sending him crashing into Kagome. Had he been standing by himself, he would have avoided the fall entirely, but Kagome latched onto his gi as soon as her brain registered that she was falling backwards. She pulled Sesshoumaru down with her, and the only thing he could do was wrap an arm around her head, the other around her waist to cushion the fall. He landed with a thud between Kagome's legs, his head still on her stomach.

Kagome felt the air leave her lungs with a whoosh. She also felt hands slowly helping her up and a growl in her ear. She relaxed against it, the sound comforting for some reason. She gazed up and into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. 'He has amazing eyes." Kagome's eyes widened suddenly, and she disentangled from his arms. 'Bad Kagome. Bad, **BAD**! Don't even go down that road!'

Sesshoumaru stared at her, amused at how nervous he made her by just being near her. Her thoughts were funny as well, and as he thought of a way to respond to them without letting on that he could hear them, he suddenly remembered their fall and what caused it. Sesshoumaru glared at Aniki, who was getting to his feet. Aniki brushed himself off before looking up at them.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! I wasn't watching where I was going! Forgive me!"

Sesshoumaru half listened, watching the twinkle in Aniki's eyes. 'He did that on PURPOSE!' he realized, and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"You could have hurt one of us," he growled. Aniki bowed reverently. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. It will never happen again."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Aniki," Kagome chirped, still trying to remove herself from Sesshoumaru's protective grip. She gave up and lightly patted his upper arm. Sesshoumaru looked at her quizzically, then released her. Kagome smiled at them both.

"I'm sure it was an accident," she said as she walked back inside. "Come on, it's time for lunch."

Aniki gulped and attempted to follow her. Sesshoumaru growled and stepped in front of him, leaving Aniki behind. As he and Kagome sat down to wait for Aniki to come from the kitchen, Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"You do know he did that on purpose, do you not?"  
  
What he wasn't expecting was "Of course I do. I'm just not as mad as you."

"Why?"  
  
Kagome shrugged as Aniki came in with lunch. "After we eat, we will practice until Kagome's timing is perfect."

They nodded and ate. After lunch, they practiced until nightfall. Aniki dismissed them to their rooms,

promising to teach them more in the morning.

Kagome awoke the next morning shivering. She quickly moved across the room to her pack. Flinging it open, she searched its innards for something warmer to wear.

"No skirts," she mumbled to herself. "Not after yesterday. I can't believe I'm stuck with two youkai versions of Miroku."

She jerked free a pair of gray wool, bootleg, low-rise pants and a white bell sleeve turtleneck that flared when she moved. Changing quickly; she darted out of the room, leaving the pack behind. She plunked down beside Aniki at the breakfast table. Kagome glanced around, noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

Aniki passed her a bowl of rice. "Our lord is training in the dojo. He will be with us shortly." Aniki scooted closer to her, eying her choice of shirt.

"What is this material?" he asked, rubbing one of the sleeves. Kagome shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, but it's made to move with you. To stretch, you know?" Aniki nodded.

"And these?" he asked, reaching to 'study' the butt of her pants.

"Any lower Aniki and I will not be able to stop her," Sesshoumaru said as he came into the room. Aniki quickly moved to the other side of the table. Kagome smiled.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru. Did you sleep well?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I do not have to sleep. "

Kagome fluffed her rice irritably. "A simple 'no' would suffice." Kagome smiled suddenly. "Sesshoumaru?"

'What now,' he thought irritably as he looked at her. The glint in her eye made him nervous, though his face didn't show it. "Yes?"  
  
"Down."

Flop!

"Now, now, you two. Don't start that so early in the morning," Aniki scolded as he passed Sesshoumaru his breakfast. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome. Kagome smiled back.

"It isn't nice to be so rude so early." she scolded. Sesshoumaru turned his nose up, his tail twitching slightly.

"I don't need to be told how to behave by a mere human. My brother's mate at that."

Kagome shook her finger at him. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Inuyasha's mate?"

"Did I say mate? I meant whore."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed into bluish-gray slits. Aniki watched them warily. "Now now, you two…"

"Shut up, Aniki, unless you want some too," Kagome warned as she stood up. She stood in front of Sesshoumaru, bending over and shaking her finger at him.

"You listen here you smug sonofa-"

"A whore would use such language." Sesshoumaru teased. 'Why am I acting like a child?' he wondered as he watched Kagome start to shake. 'I should be more controlled than this. Instead, I'm encouraging her.'

'Ohh, you jackass! Down!"

Flop!

Kagome flounced off, leaving the room in a swirl of white cloth. One of her sleeves passed by Sesshoumaru's nose, and he caught a new scent to add to the three he already knew. 'Cinnamon. She smells like cinnamon when she's angry.' He smirked. 'I'll have to make her angry more often.'

Aniki ran after her, watching with interest as her sleeves swirled around her. 'Why must they fight? And why did Lord Sesshoumaru urge her on?' He thought about the little fight, and the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. 'He…enjoyed it,' Aniki realized when Kagome finally stopped. Kagome paced the courtyard irritably, grumbling to herself.

"That jerk. He can't call me anything he wants to. Who does he think he is? Yesterday, he stares at my legs like a lecher, today he calls me a whore. What will he do tomorrow, strip and do the Mamba?"

Aniki listened curiously. "My lady, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yeah right. People like Sesshoumaru say what they want because they think they don't have to apologize. Well, if he can dish it out, he'd better be able to take it."  
  
"I'm sure he's sorry, Kagome-miko-sama."

"Do not apologize for me, Aniki," Sesshoumaru said as he entered the courtyard. Kagome grumbling turned vicious as she glared at him. Sesshoumaru dismissed her with a flick of a wrist.

"Do not worry. I plan to say nothing else."

"Good."

Aniki interrupted suddenly, wanting to head off another argument. "Today, I think we should practice subduing until lunch."

Sesshoumaru snorted lightly. "I believe the little wench has had enough practice for today."

"Down."

Flop!

"Jerk," Kagome mumbled crossly. She smiled at Aniki. "I'm all for practice, Aniki-sama."

"Good," Aniki stammered, watching Sesshoumaru's eyebrow tick. "We should get started."

At lunch, Aniki arranged a surprise for them. Kagome sat down first, followed by a smoldering Sesshoumaru. He was beginning to realize what Inuyasha already knew: the angrier Kagome was, the harder the subdue. He restrained himself from rubbing his sore back, and he just knew his tail would never be the same. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome warily as she waited for Aniki to reappear. When he did, he held an extra pillow.

"What's that for?" Kagome asked as Aniki dropped the pillow a little to the right and behind her.

"This is for Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Why?"

"Because it's time for:

Lesson Two: Table Manners."

Kagome twirled a strand of hair. "Unless Sesshoumaru eats like Inuyasha, I don't think he needs to learn any table manners."

Sesshoumaru silently agreed as he moved to the new pillow. This one was softer than the one he was on before, and soothing. Kagome waited for Aniki to respond.

"Sesshoumaru-sama does have table manners., but not these table manners. A protector has to taste the food of its master to make sure of the master's safety."

"You mean to see if its poisoned," Kagome commented. Sesshoumaru brightened. "Tell me you poisoned hers," he joked.

Kagome sighed.

"Down."

Flop!

"What else, Aniki? There are always two parts to these lessons."

"Nothing else. I just need to instruct you." He placed two bowls of soup in front of Kagome. "Kagome, the bowl in front of you is yours, the other is Sesshoumaru's. Pick up you bowl."

Kagome did as she was told, raising the bowl to her lips. Aniki bopped the top of her head lightly. "No, no. Not like that." He glanced at Sesshoumaru. "The next time I hit you, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't growl in defense, subdue him."

Kagome nodded. "Aniki, what am I supposed to do with the soup?"  
  
"Well, you don't know if it's poisoned or not, so give it to Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I can't. He's subdued, remember?"  
  
"You must feed it to him."

Kagome blanched, then leaned over and covered Sesshoumaru's ears. He was going to ask her why when her muffled shouts came in loud and clear.

"You pervert! This is just some sick way for you to get your kicks, just like yesterday when you ran into Sesshoumaru! I don't see why he trusts you, you lech!"

As she continued to shout, Sesshoumaru was glad she thought of his ears before starting, wondering why such a simple act would be so endearing. 'Endearing? Hm! I must be going soft, to think something so strange.' When Kagome took a breath, Sesshoumaru shook his head free.

"Kagome, calm down," he whispered. He was surprised when she did, taking slow, deep breaths as he talked to a cowering Aniki.

"Why does she have to feed me?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aniki sat up a little straighter, glad to be dealing with the calmer youkai lord than the enraged teenager.

"It is to make sure the slave is dependant on master, as well as to ensure the well being of the slave."

"Even though I have to taste everything she eats before she eats it?"

Aniki nodded. "I assure you, my lord, that everything I'm telling you is correct. I could find the book, if it pleases you."

"No, Aniki, that will not be necessary."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, whose hands were on his shoulders as she did her breathing exercises. Her eyes were closed as she tried to calm down, cinnamon invading Sesshoumaru's nose. His eyes slid closed as well, copying her exercises. As she calmed, the cinnamon receded, leaving the vanilla and lilies behind. Their eyes opened at the same time.

"Now, continue the lesson," Sesshoumaru ordered, watching Aniki warily. When he opened his eyes, Aniki had a huge grin plastered on his face, and Sesshoumaru had a feeling why.

'Perverted old furball.'

Aniki nodded and gave Kagome her bowl. Glaring one last time at Aniki, she moved the bowl to Sesshoumaru's lips. She tipped the bowl slightly, watching his throat move. At his signal, she placed it back on the table.

"I hope you don't backwash, Sesshoumaru," she muttered dejectedly. After a moment, she placed his own bowl to his lips, waiting until his signal to put it down. They received the lesson all through lunch. When it was over, Aniki brought them back to the courtyard.

"Lesson two will be repeated at dinner tonight." A groan came from his audience, but he pressed on.

"Now we will have a sub lesson. We must see how well you can track Kagome-sama's scent, Sesshoumaru-sama." He pulled a black cape out of one of the courtyard statues. He handed it to Kagome, who put it on immediately. "Get on my back."

Kagome did and they were off, flying over the trees. They landed in a clearing not too far away from the house. It was filled with wildflowers, with trees surrounding it in a tight circle. Aniki waited until Kagome got down, then instructed her on what to do.

"When you put the hood on, you will become invisible. Only your scent will remain. Hide somewhere so Sesshoumaru can find you," he said as a cold breeze brushed past them.

Kagome nodded and Aniki was off again, leaving Kagome by herself. She hurriedly put the hood on, stood in the middle of the clearing, and waited. Sesshoumaru landed a few moments later, glancing from one end of the clearing to the other. Deciding that standing in the middle wasn't the best idea, Kagome tip-toed to the other side of the clearing. When she glanced back, she found Sesshoumaru looking at her. She gasped, then inwardly scolded herself as she tugged the hood down lower. Sesshoumaru followed every move she made. She finally decided to run. Turning away from him, she darted for the other side of the clearing. When she looked over her shoulder, he wasn't there anymore. Suddenly she crashed into something, arms crossing behind her holding her steady. Sesshoumaru tugged the hood down, and Kagome's scowling face came into view.

"How did you know?" she puffed. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Your scent. Plus you make enough noise to wake the dead."

Kagome frowned, her head tipped to the side. "We all can't be perfect like you, you know."

"I know."

Kagome shook her head. 'Arrogant-'

"If you insist on playing samurai, at least let me show you how," Sesshoumaru offered. Kagome blinked at him in surprise.

"You want to teach me?"  
  
"You should learn some basic defense. It seems like Inuyasha has taught you nothing."

Kagome nodded in thanks. Sesshoumaru showed her how to move through the grass silently, placing her feet in the right positions. She watched, fascinated, when he demonstrated. When she copied him, he nodded in approval.

"Good. Now, let's try Aniki's exercise again."

Kagome nodded and moved to the edge of the clearing, leaving Sesshoumaru in the middle. Kagome smiled as she lowered the hood, disappearing before his very eyes. Sesshoumaru followed her scent absentmindedly, pleased that she picked up what he taught her so quickly.

'Why should I care what she does?' he asked himself as his nose tracked her. 'Inuyasha hasn't taught her to defend herself. So what? Why am I so pleased that she paid attention to me?' The grass crunched in front of him, startling him out of his reverie. He looked down. A few inches in front of him was a small handprint etched in the grass. He sniffed silently, surprised to find Kagome's scent right in front of him.

The wind stopped blowing, allowing Sesshoumaru to concentrate. 'She's right in front of me, and she's excited. Why?' Seconds later, something crashed into his chest. Sesshoumaru fell backwards, not attacking. He recognized Kagome's scent the instant she collided into him. He flopped to the grass below. Legs straddled his hips and hands held him down. Seconds later, Kagome yanked the hood off, a wide smile on her face.

"Got you, Sesshoumaru!" she giggled, her face inches from his. Sesshoumaru smiled, ignoring the warm feeling he was getting from hers. He also ignored the other feeling she was causing as her legs grasped his hips tighter.

"Surprised?" she asked, noticing how silent he was. He grabbed her waist suddenly and rolled over, pinning her to the ground.

"Are you?" he smirked. Just as Kagome opened her mouth to speak, a giggle fluttered from the edge of the clearing. They both turned to find Aniki smiling at them.

'Well, well, well. Here I am, back at the house, worried about you two. I come to make sure you're alright, and I find you two-" he stopped, tapping his furry chin. "What ARE you two doing, anyway?"

Sesshoumaru leapt up suddenly, leaving Aniki and Kagome in the clearing. Kagome blushed as Aniki helped her up. "Ready to go back, my lady? It is almost time for dinner."

Kagome nodded. She climbed on Aniki's back and he headed back to the house. As it came into view, Aniki turned to her.

"Thank you, Kagome-miko-sama," he whispered, a smile on his face. Kagome blinked.

"For what?" she asked.

"For making Sesshoumaru-sama smile. It has been years since he's done that."

Kagome blushed, but nodded, wrapping her arms around him. When they landed, she gave Aniki a big hug.

"Why did you do that, my lady?" he asked. Kagome shrugged. "I guess to say, 'you're welcome'."

Aniki smiled and lead her in the house. After dinner, (and Kagome nearly spilling Sesshoumaru's rice in the floor) Kagome went to bed. Sighing, she wondered again what Inuyasha and the others were doing without her.


	4. Missing You: Training Days Part Two

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Four:

Missing You/Training Days Part II

(Away from Sesshoumaru and Kagome)

Inuyasha sat in his tree, grumbling. Sango and Miroku stared at him from the ground below as Shippou and Kirara sat on the edge of the well.

"Go get her, Inuyasha," Miroku called to him. For his trouble, he got a "Mind your own damned business, bonzo!" Miroku sighed.

"I don't see why he doesn't go get her," Sango wondered out loud. Miroku stepped closer to her. "He doesn't want to admit he needs her."  
  
"I don't need the stupid bitch!" Inuyasha hollered. He jumped down, landing in front of Miroku. Miroku took a step back. "She's late and she knows it! She probably thinks I'm going to go get her! I'm not! She can stay! She's worthless anyway."

"But what if the jewel shards are in danger?" Shippou asked, displaying more wisdom than Sango and Miroku thought possible. 'Why didn't we think of that?' they wondered. 'Tell him the shards are in danger, and he'll break his neck to get to that well.'

Sure enough, Inuyasha paled and dived down the well and into Kagome's world in a flash of light. A few minutes later, the well flashed again. Inuyasha was grumbling at the bottom.

"Well, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She's not there. From what her brother says, she hasn't been there for three days." As his nose passed the edge of the well, he stopped. He sniffed again and growled.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango wondered as he bounded out. He sniffed around, then leapt to the nearest branch. Sniffing again, he grabbed Shippou and ran off. Shippou squawked in indignation as Inuyasha ran faster.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha growled. "Sesshoumaru has Kagome."

Shippou wailed, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten against his skull. "WHAT?! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Kirara appeared behind them, with Sango and Miroku riding on her back. "What's going on, Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded. Shippou told them what Inuyasha said. Sango gasped as Miroku paled.

"We must get to her then."

Two days later, they reached a clearing. Inuyasha sniffed around angrily. "It seemed like there was a struggle."

"Oh no!" Shippou cried. "Kagome's hurt!"

"No, stupid," Inuyasha scowled. "She's not hurt. They stayed here for a while, then left."

"Which way did they go?" Sango asked.

"What do I look like to you people, a dog?!" he demanded.

"Yes, you do," Shippou muttered. Inuyasha was on him in an instant. Shippou dived behind Miroku, who quickly stepped out of the way. Thunder peeled across the sky, ceasing their argument. Everyone looked up as large raindrops fell from the sky.

"Oh great!" Inuyasha groaned. "It's not like the scent isn't weak as it is. Now it wants to rain."

They found a nearby cave in a cliff and stayed until the rain stopped. Three days later, they were back at Kaede's. Kaede greeted each of them in turn.

"Where is yon Kagome?" she asked. Shippou started to cry for the sixth time in five days. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku told her what happened. When he finished , Inuyasha interrupted whatever Kaede might have said.

"What I don't understand, is that before the rain washed their scents away, they were heading north. What the fuck is up north?"  
  
"Let me think," Kaede asked him. She closed her eyes as she did so. "The Northwestern border is that way, and before that is little else. There is a badger that's a slave trader."

"Yes, I know about him." Miroku interrupted. "He's Tanuki's cousin. I fear he's quite the lecher."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "I can't believe he just said that," Sango breathed. Inuyasha started to laugh.

"Boy, that's funny coming from you, Miroku."

Miroku smiled good-naturedly and sat back against the wall. Sango shook her head. "What else, Kaede-baba?"

"The only other thing before the slave trader's is Mi Sum Nu Rai, a miko village. Kagome wouldn't fit in there, and they have a youkai protection shield."

"Why wouldn't Kagome fit in?" Shippou asked. "If she escapes, then that's the best place to go."

"Wrong, Shippou," Miroku said. "Mi Sum Nu Rai is a dark miko village. This time next week is their annual cleansing ritual."

"So?"  
  
"So that's when they sacrifice any children in the village."

(Back to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, the day after lesson two)

Kagome sighed as she closed her door. Another day of training passed without a hitch. She was starting to feel bad about subduing Sesshoumaru, but knew she should so they could get into the miko village. She tugged off her jeans, leaving them in a ball on the floor to pick up later. She yanked her pajamas out of her bag, smoothing the indigo silk pants before slipping them on. Since turning seventeen, her sense of fashion had changed, from fluffy cat pajamas to the more sophisticated feel of silk and satin. She yanked her sweater off and reached for the white cotton tank top. As she was lowering it over her head, her room door slid open.

"Kagome-sama, I forgot to-oh" Aniki stopped in the doorway, staring at her naked back. Sesshoumaru waited patiently for him to move, then shoved him to the ground and entered the room. He wasn't expecting to see Kagome half dressed, so he wasn't ready for her wrath at being stared at.

"DOWN!" she screeched over her shoulder. She tossed her hairbrush at Aniki, who was slowly peeling himself off the ground at the time. Aniki groaned miserably.

"Forgive me, my lady. We were not aware of your state of undress."

"It is not as if I wished to look anyway," Sesshoumaru muttered. Kagome scowled at them as she tugged her tank top over her chest. Sesshoumaru noticed something on her lower back, but couldn't see it in the candlelight. Kagome tugged her shirt down and turned to them.

"What can I do for you peeping toms?" she asked sarcastically. Sesshoumaru scowled.

"I, Sesshoumaru, am not a peeping tom."

"That coming from the same youkai that tried to stare up my skirt unnoticed the other day!"

"Well, I'm not either," Aniki said as he moved to a chair closer to the door. "But I don't mind looking if it's there."

Kagome's shoe connected with his head. Aniki groaned again as another lump appeared on his head.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "He does have something important to say."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Say it."

Aniki grinned, knowing that chaos was soon to follow. "Well, it's time for

Lesson Three: Sleeping Arrangements."

"Oh no." Kagome said, shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, no. He," pointing to Sesshoumaru "can NOT sleep with me!"

Aniki shook his head. "Not with you. Just in here."

"NO!"

Aniki ignored her and left the room. Sesshoumaru's tail twitched as the subdue spell wore off.

When Aniki returned, he dropped the blankets and pillows in his arms in astonishment. Sesshoumaru was struggling on the futon, and the only thing he could see of Kagome was her legs kicking at empty air. Sesshoumaru straddled her back, holding Kagome down as she screamed into the futon.

"Be quiet, girl!" he snarled.

"get off, then," came Kagome's muffled reply.

Aniki cleared his throat. "You move fast, my lord."

"aniki, get him off me," Kagome begged, struggling once again. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"Come here. She has something on her back, and I want to know what it is."

Aniki sat down beside Kagome's head at Sesshoumaru's order.

"Hold her shirt back."

Aniki did this gladly, dragging his finger along Kagome's back as he pulled her shirt to the back of her head. Kagome started to scream again, but Sesshoumaru held her still. His fingers traced along the lines of kanji on the small of her back.

"What does it say?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome scowled against the futon. "Can't you read?"  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped his full weight on her, leaving her breathless.

"Last time, what does it say?" he asked. Kagome sighed and mumbled something.

"Say again."

"I said I'll tell you if you get off me!" she said. Aniki and Sesshoumaru stood up. Kagome stood up as well and turned on the flashlight beside her bed.

"It's a tattoo," she said as she directed the light to the kanji. Sesshoumaru nodded as Aniki drooled.

"Why is it there?"  
  
"I lost a dare."  
  
"What is a dare?" Aniki asked.

"It's like when a warrior challenges another warrior. Anyway I lost, and had to get this. The ink is made of henna. Henna is a plant dye. This will wash off in about a month."

"What does it say?" Aniki asked her.

"'Protector.'"

"That's all?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Protector of what?" said Aniki  
  
"The Shikon no Tama, of course. Duh."

Aniki stared at her. "You're the protector of the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Kagome shut off the flashlight and smiled. "Of course I am. What did you think my necklace was made of, glass?"  
  
Aniki stared at her in new-found respect. "I cant' believe it. The keeper of the shikon no tama, in my home. Wow."

Kagome giggled. Sesshoumaru nudged Aniki roughly. "Lesson three, Aniki."

"Oh yes." Aniki arranged the blankets and pillows in a pallet beside Kagome's bed. "Sesshoumaru-sama is to sleep beside you, Kagome-sama. It is-"

"Yes, yes," she interrupted as she scooted under the covers on her futon. "It's all a part of the protection slave training."

"That's right. Goodnight."

Aniki left, closing the door behind him. Kagome scowled at Sesshoumaru as he stretched out on the pallet.

"You'd better not sleep nude."  
  
"Why? Would you like for me to, miko-sama?"  
  
Kagome blushed five shades of red as Sesshoumaru chuckled. He rolled over and went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning with the strange feeling someone was watching him. Something was in his arms as well. He looked down, staring into a sea of black hair.

"Did you have another nightmare, Rin?"

The girl in his arms shifted slightly, and a silk covered leg wrapped around his waist. 'Blue silk? This isn't Rin.' He leaned back slightly and stared in Kagome's face. He sighed in long-suffering and tugged her closer. 'What deity did I anger to end up like this?' Sesshoumaru asked himself. Kagome's fingers brushed along his side. She inhaled and sighed in contentment.

"Mmm…pine needles and fresh cut grass," she mumbled into his haori. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow arched in confusion. 'Is that…what I smell like?' He tucked her head under his chin, closing his eyes and smiling. 'I must smell good, then.' His eyes snapped open as a well-known giggle danced to his ears.

__

"My lord, you DO move fast," Aniki said in wonder. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"She understands us, remember?"  
  
_"I do, but who cares? May I ask for a favor, my lord." _Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I ask that you let her live after this."

"Why should I?"  
  
Aniki sighed. _"A soul as pure as hers should be appreciated, not slaughtered. I feel that there is a hardship in her future, so at least spare her life so she may endure it. You never know, you may come to need her assistance again. Besides, even you have a place in your heart for beauty."_

"What time is it?" came a sleepy voice beside Sesshoumaru. Kagome blinked, staring into golden eyes. 'Well, if I could wake up to this every day, I just might become a morning person.'

Sesshoumaru waited for the screams, and this time she wouldn't cover his ears. Instead, she yawned and sat up. She stretched slightly, mindful of Sesshoumaru's nearness.

"Good morning," Kagome whispered. Aniki replied the same.

"How did you end up on the floor?" Sesshoumaru asked, not bothering with formalities.

"I don't know."  
  
"I do," Aniki said. "After the two of you went to sleep, I went to my room. I woke up in the middle of the night to what sounded like whimpering coming from this room. You were having a nightmare, Kagome. I went to wake you up, but Sesshoumaru-sama heard you in his sleep. He pulled you off the bed to him. Once your head touched his shoulder, you calmed down. It was touching."

"I'll show you touching," Kagome growled as her shoe collided with Aniki's head. Aniki excused himself quickly, standing outside the door. Kagome dove for her pack, tossing out a pair of jeans and a green long sleeve blouse. She glared at the youkai.

"Get-Out," she growled. As Sesshoumaru was leaving, Aniki stopped him with a tug on his haori sleeve.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, stays."

"WHAT?!"

"I am going to be deaf when this is over," Sesshoumaru mumbled. Kagome started to see red.

"I said, GET OUT!!!!"

Aniki stiffened under the verbal assault. "One of the many jobs of a protection slave is to stand guard. Sesshoumaru-sama must stay here while you dress."  
  
"Can't he stand outside?"  
  
Aniki shook his head. "What if someone comes in the window?"  
  
"Not with the protection spell I put around the house."

Aniki stared at her in shock. "A protection shield?"

"No one can get in, human or youkai, unless I say so."

"Wow," Aniki whispered. Sesshoumaru admitted to himself that he was rather impressed with her ability.

"Nevertheless," Aniki said, regaining his speech. "Sesshoumaru-sama must stay here. There are youkai that specialize in breaking down shields."

Kagome grumbled, but nodded her head in defeat. Aniki stepped outside.

"Turn around," Kagome told Sesshoumaru.

"Why?"  
  
Kagome started to blush. "Because I don't want you to watch me change."  
  
"How can I protect you if I do not watch you?" he asked innocently, enjoying how much his presence embarrassed her.

"Turn around, please?" she asked, the blush spreading to her toes. Sesshoumaru sighed and turned his back. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru waited as she dressed, guessing what each whisper or rustle of fabric was. He could guess the heavy rustle was the things she called 'jeans' and he would know the whisper of silk anywhere, but the small snap before the rustle of her jeans puzzled him. When she finished and told him he could turn around, he asked her about it.

"What was the small click I heard?"  
  
"What?" she asked as she brushed her hair.

"I heard a click. What was it?"

Kagome thought for a moment, then blushed. "It was my b-"

"Breakfast is ready!" Aniki shouted as he entered the room. 'Aniki, you're a life saver,' Kagome thought with relief as Aniki rattled off everything they would do today. As day turned to night, Kagome was in desperate need for a bath.

"Aniki, is there a stream around here?" she asked.

"Of course. It's a little past the house. Don't leave just yet."

Kagome turned around. "Why?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could you please wrap your tail around Kagome-sama's wrist?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's tail wound around her right wrist. Kagome blinked. "Now why am I leashed to Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Because of

Lesson Four: Protection Policies."

"Oh crap," Kagome mumbled. She knew where this was going.

"Sesshoumaru-sama must be with you everywhere. His tail wraps around your wrist to be sure of your safety at a short distance away."

"You said I have to follow her everywhere. Does that include the stream too?"

"It does."

Kagome turned red under the torchlight. "Sesshoumaru, could you bend over please?"  
  
When his head reached her, she clasped her hands over his ears. Sesshoumaru smiled and waited for the storm.

"This is the WORST idea you've had to date, Aniki! You are such a pervert! If I didn't know better, I'd swear you and Miroku were brothers! If I catch you peeking, I'll-" she ranted. A couple of servants came out of the house to observe the scene. A few giggled at the sight of a teenage girl holding the great Taiyoukai of the west's ears as she hollered like a banshee at the master of the house. Kagome continued until she was blue in the face and puffing. Sesshoumaru gently removed her hands from his head.

"Let's go. You know Aniki is only telling us proper procedure for his trade. You need a bath anyway. You stink."

Kagome giggled and lead the way to the stream, leaving Aniki cowering behind one of the statues in the courtyard. Sesshoumaru followed Kagome to the spring and turned his back. As she stripped and waded in, he decided to learn more about her.

"Do not worry about Aniki. I will know if he tries to observe."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "How old are you, Kagome?"

A splash. "darn it. Oh, seventeen. How old are you?"  
  
"345"

Instead of the shocked "REALLY?!" all she said was "What's that in human years?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before responding. "Nineteen."

"How old is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nineteen as well."

Another splash. "Why can't I hold this thing? I thought you were older?"

"I am."  
  
"Then how old is Inuyasha in youkai?"  
  
"290"

"Oh."

Kagome stepped out of the water and dried off. Dressing in a pair of pink silk pants, another white tank top and a white terry robe, she walked to Sesshoumaru's side.

"You smell better," he said with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and held out her hand for his tail to grasp. They went back to the house past Aniki, who jumped when he saw her and scurried out of the way.

"You know," Kagome said as she closed the door to her room. "He acts a lot like Jaken."

"I know."

Kagome smiled and went to sleep, her hand still wrapped in Sesshoumaru's tail. Sesshoumaru watched her silently, twirling a strand of her hair around his clawed finger. 'Looking at her reminds me of Rin. I guess I do miss the child. Sometimes, like in the meadow and when she first subdued me, I felt something warm toward her.' Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes. 'I'll be glad to be rid of her. The fascination will be over as soon as she's away from me.' With this last thought, he went to sleep.

The next day went by smoothly, and since they were leaving the day after, Aniki agreed that Sesshoumaru should sleep in his own room again. Kagome looked around the room dejectedly. She was just starting to get used to Sesshoumaru being there, so now she missed him. 'Miss him? Ha! I can imagine what he'd say.'

'I can not sleep,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he turned to his side. If he were at home, he could focus on the mounds of paperwork on his desk until he found something else to do. Here, he could either go to the dojo or walk the halls. 'I know just where I will end up.' Sesshoumaru sighed again. 'I can not believe I am saying this, but I kind of miss Inuyasha's wench.'

'Kagome.' He corrected himself. 'I miss Kagome.'

Aniki smiled as he heard the two toss again. 'They miss each other,' he thought with a smile. 'Maybe there's hope for that stubborn taiyoukai yet.'


	5. Farewell Aniki

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Five:

Farewell Aniki

Kagome woke up when she kicked something off her bed. She stood up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before investigating. On the floor was a small bundle and a note. She picked it up and read it.

Kagome,

This I had made especially for you, seeing how wonderful you looked in the 'bell sleeved shirt' things you wear. Plus, there was one color I didn't see you in the entire time you were here. Don't worry about your pack. I packed three extra pairs of clothes inside it and took it to the dojo. Have breakfast and come there.

Aniki

Kagome smiled and unrolled the bundle. Inside were a white haori and dark violet hakamas. Kagome washed her face quickly and changed clothes. She stared at the sleeves of the haori in amazement. 'He made them belled, the little devil.' She put on the black slippers and grabbed the cape the bundle was wrapped in. It was white as well, with purple kanji embroidered on the edge of the right corner. Kagome fingered the lines.

"Beloved Miko," she whispered, reading the letters. She brushed the tears from her eyes, determined to give him something before she left. She tied the white strings of the cape around her neck and went to eat breakfast. After breakfast, one of the servants showed her to the dojo. Aniki waved to her as she came in, reaching for a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Hello, Kagome-miko-sama," he said cheerily. He set the bow and quiver on her pack. "Sesshoumaru-sama isn't here yet. Do you like your disguise?"  
  
Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around him, tears sliding down her face. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you didn't choose red," she whispered. Aniki nodded.

"Why would I pick red? I like purple better. Besides, if I had, you'd look like the undead miko."

"You know about Kikyou?"  
  
"I thought you WERE the undead one, until I caught your scent. You smell much better, Kagome."

"Thank you." Kagome blushed as she wiped her tears away.

"What did you do, Aniki?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked in the room. "I have tried to kill her many times, and I have yet to accomplish such a feat. What is your secret?"  
  
"Now, now, Sesshoumaru-sama. Don't make Kagome-sama 'down' you. Kagome-sama, are you o. k.?"

Kagome nodded dumbly, her eyes glued to Sesshoumaru. He received a disguise, too. Instead of the robes of a noble, he was dressed in a hunter green gi, brown pants and leather, knee-length boots. A brown sash and a hunter green cape completed the look. Kagome gawked a few minutes more before Aniki waved his hand in her face. 'Wow. He's hot even dressed like a slave.'

"Kagome? Anyone there?" he teased. Sesshoumaru crossed the room and Kagome blinked out of her stupor.

"Sorry, Aniki. It's just that even without his normal clothes, Sesshoumaru still looks like Sesshoumaru."

"That's the problem," Aniki sighed. "There is no way the mikos will let either of you in. They are wary of the undead miko, and no one would believe that a miko subdued the Great Taiyoukai of the West."

"I agree with you. What should we do?"  
  
Aniki looked at her expectantly. "Put an illusion spell on you both."

Kagome laughed; until she noticed he was serious. "Are you nuts?" she asked, mindful of Sesshoumaru's ears. "I can't do an illusion!"

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked. It sounded like a good plan to him.

"Because every time I try to do one, I set my mother's rose bushes on fire!"  
  
"Oh." Aniki said.

He watched Sesshoumaru strap his swords to his sides. "I am strong enough to handle an illusion spell gone wrong. Just do it."

Kagome sighed. "Alright, but me first. I can't hurt myself."

She thought for a moment, listing all the things that made her look like Kikyou. 'Let's see, there's our pale skin. Not changing my skin color. It would be our eyes, but hers are brown and mine are blue-gray. The only things left are height and hair. I'm not changing my height, so that leaves-' Kagome centered her energy to her hand. She brushed it through her hair all the way to the ends. She shook her head slightly, enjoying the feel of the new style.

"Well. What do you think?"

Aniki opened his mouth to say something when: "It will do."

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. "No 'Congratulations, you didn't set yourself on fire'?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Is that what you want to hear?"  
  
"No."

"Good."

Aniki went on with what he was going to say. "You are still beautiful, Kagome, but why would you choose to look like a Viking?"  
  
"You know about the Vikings?"  
  
"In your own words, 'duh'," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome took a moment to adjust, then burst into giggles.

"What is so amusing?" he asked her. Kagome quieted, her loosely-curled golden blonde hair falling in her face.

"You, saying 'duh'. It's a scream!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her as Aniki resumed his question. "As I said, why a Viking?"  
  
Kagome calmed down. "I wasn't really expecting to look like that, but it is different. Oh well." She reached inside her pack and opened her compact. She grinned at her reflection as she tugged on a few strands. "This is great! Now I can try out a hair color before I actually do it!"  
  
Aniki and Sesshoumaru stared at her in confusion.

__

"She's gone off the deep end, my lord."

"I heard that!" Kagome said.

Aniki smiled good naturedly. "I'm joking, my lady. But it will take more than that to change Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome sighed. "You're right. Sesshoumaru, could you kneel down please?"

Sesshoumaru kneeled down. 'I am not going to like this.' She and Aniki stared at him, thinking.

"Well," Kagome started. "What makes Sesshoumaru look like Sesshoumaru? The crescent, for sure. That has to go." She rubbed the palm of her hand across his forehead. She and Aniki nodded in approval.

"That's a start. Now, we should make his eyes a different color, though I'll miss the gold." She tapped under each eye, then looked at Aniki.

"Well?"  
  
"No. Try again."

She tapped again. "Now?"  
  
"Perfect."

"O. k.!" she exclaimed. Sesshoumaru winced. "Sorry Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru nodded and she continued.

"Let's keep the stripes as they are. Next is his hair. Oh, I'm going to miss that too."

"Would you stop moaning over unimportant details?" Sesshoumaru growled, secretly pleased that she liked so much about him. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry. I just want to do this right without you looking stupid! Anyway, before you interrupted," She flicked a blonde curl over her shoulder, then tapped his forehead. "What do you think, Aniki?"

"Hair should not be the same color as your eyes."

Kagome nodded, "Right," she tapped him again. "Now?"  
  
"It would look funny if you two had the same hair color."  
  
Kagome nodded and tapped again. "Stop that infernal tapping!" Sesshoumaru snarled, loosing his patience.

Aniki shook his head disapprovingly. "Now, now, Sesshoumaru-sama. Keep it up and Kagome-sama will have to subdue you." Sesshoumaru mumbled something about killing him when this was over, but held still.

Kagome tapped again. "Now?" she asked.

"It's missing something."

Kagome tapped again, lighter than the last time. "Now?"  
  
"Perfect. Now his tail and scent."

Kagome touched the end wrapped around her wrist ('When did he do that?'). Sesshoumaru watched as the white turned into a chestnut brown, the tip becoming a solid black. Kagome handed him her compact.

"What do you think?" she asked. Sesshoumaru stared at the glass in disbelief. The Sesshoumaru that stared back had emerald-green eyes and no crescent. The most drastic change was his hair. Once a shimmering silver, it was now the same brown as his tail, with silver and black strands sprinkled throughout.

Sesshoumaru nodded in approval. "I do not recognize myself."

"That means he likes it!" Kagome exclaimed. She gave him a fierce hug, jumping for joy. Aniki looked on in envy.

"I'm so glad I didn't hurt you!" she said when she let go. She tapped him again, this time on the nose.

"What was that for?"

"I sealed the spell. It's now a transformation."

"What's the difference?" Aniki asked. Kagome smiled back at him. "Illusions stay in effect unless I become unconscious. That could be bad if someone comes in and I'm asleep. Transformations are more permanent, and you return to normal when someone says a special word."

"What's the special word and who says it?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I do and the word is your name," Kagome said. "So now you need a new name."  
  
"This is getting ridiculous," Sesshoumaru groaned. Kagome and Aniki thought in silence.

"I know!" Kagome exclaimed. "How about Yukio? It certainly sums you up."

"I do not care. Let's just get this over with."

Aniki nodded. "I agree with Sesshoumaru-sama. The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back. I've given you a bow and quiver Kagome-sama, just in case."

"Thank you, Aniki-san. I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you as well, pretty miko."

"Thank you for the clothes," Kagome called back as they approached the threshold of the outside door. Sesshoumaru grabbed her pack and hoisted it on his shoulders. He picked Kagome up bridal style and they disappeared into the morning snow fall. Aniki walked to the threshold, staring at the items they left behind. One he knew to be a bag of gold coins from Sesshoumaru, but the other from Kagome was strange. It was four brightly colored balls on little sticks. A little picture on the wrappers of each said 'lollipop' and showed a tongue licking a picture of one of the balls. Aniki removed the wrapping of a red one and licked it gingerly. Liking what he tasted, he popped it in his mouth, the stick hanging out as he picked up the sack of coins.

"Goodbye, Kagome-miko-sama," he said around the lollipop. "May you melt the ice around Sesshoumaru-sama's heart."

"What is the matter, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stopped in a tree. Kagome sighed heavily, her eyelids closing.

"I'm sorry, Yukio. It seems I'm suddenly tired. You're forgetting to call me Kagome-sama." She drifted off, sleeping soundly against his chest. Sesshoumaru smiled. 'It should be fine if she sleeps until we get there.' Sesshoumaru kept going, stopping every now and then to marvel at the sleeping girl in his arms.

----

Yukio-He Gets What He Wants


	6. Enter Mi Sum Nu Rai

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Six:

Enter Mi Sum Nu Rai

Sesshoumaru stopped at the edge of the miko village's barrier at nightfall. He approached it gingerly, and was surprised when he broke through. He slowly walked toward the gate, glancing around. Suddenly, spears shot from all directions, sinking in the ground and surrounding him. Sesshoumaru snarled and crouched low, shielding Kagome in the process. She slept the entire time, and Sesshoumaru was starting to get worried. He shook Kagome gently, trying to wake her.

__

"Kagome. Now would be a good time to get up."

Kagome blinked and looked around. Her eyebrows furrowed together as a miko in a blue cape came out of the shadows.

"Release the miko, youkai, or die where you stand!"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled again, crouching lower. Kagome patted his shoulder and he put her down. Kagome stepped around the spears to the blue-caped miko.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "Why has my protector been attacked?"  
  
"Your protector?" the blue-caped miko stammered. Kagome nodded.

"We didn't know. We thought you were in danger."

The spears were yanked into the night, freeing Sesshoumaru. His tail wrapped around Kagome's hand and she stroked it absentmindedly.

"You tamed an inu youkai?" the miko asked, wonder filling her voice.

Kagome giggled slightly. "It's more like he tamed me."

The other miko nodded. "Forgive us. We have never seen an inu youkai protector. We've never seen a blonde miko either." The other miko stared at Kagome. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kagome."

The other miko nodded, then noticed the kanji on the edge of her cape. She smiled. "Welcome to our city. My name is Rei, and I'm the chief miko."

Rai reached to hug Kagome when Sesshoumaru growled.

"That's not very nice. Down, Yukio."

Flop!

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to growl at her, but remembered that he didn't look the same, so no one would know that he was a taiyoukai. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Forgive him," Kagome said as she stood in front of him. Sesshoumaru followed Aniki's training, and was rewarded with Kagome's fingers stroking his ears. "He's very protective of me."

Kagome slumped over as the subdue spell wore off. Sesshoumaru caught her and swept her off her feet. Rei ran to her side.

"Are you alright, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome nodded. "We've had a hard journey."

Rei gasped. "Of course. Please, follow me." Rei passed the village gates and walked down the path.

During Kagome's conversation, Sesshoumaru was busy remembering the way his servants behaved. 'If I have to be a slave, I may as well do this right.' When Rei walked off, he stayed put, even as the snow began to fall again. Rei turned to say something to Kagome when she realized no one was behind her. She turned around.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru quizzically. "What is it, Yukio? Why aren't you following Rei?"

"My lady did not say to."

Kagome blinked in astonishment. 'Did he fall on his head on the way here? Well, Kagome, you know what they say: Use it or loose it.'

"It's o. k. Follow Rei."

Sesshoumaru caught up to Rei and they proceeded into the city. Kagome eyed her surroundings in wonder. The city was large, with many huts surrounding the town square. In the middle of the square stood a large building. Little streets turned off the main one, leading to other parts of the city. The main street lead to a cliff on the outside of the city. Rei lead them down the main road past a few streets, then turned. She walked down a small alley to the inn. She opened the door, startling a miko in rose-colored hakamas.

"Yes?"  
  
Rei bowed. "I have customers."

"This late?" the other miko asked. She glanced over Rei to Sesshoumaru and the pale Kagome in his arms.

"Oh my!"

She moved quickly to Kagome's side. Sesshoumaru stepped back and growled protectively.

"Yukio…" Kagome warned, and Sesshoumaru instantly quieted. The pink miko stared inquisitively at Rei.

"This is Kagome, a miko from…" Rei blinked. "Where are you from, Kagome-sama?"  
  
"West."

"West of here?"  
  
"The western lands." Rei and the other miko gasped. Kagome stared, confused. "What is it?"  
  
"The great demon there isn't pleased with mikos at the moment. I'm surprised he didn't find you."

"You must tell us all about you," the rose miko said.

Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome. Forgive me, but I'm rather tired."

The miko bowed. "My name is Sumi. I'll take you to your room."

Sesshoumaru bowed for both of them, refusing Kagome's silent pleas to put her down. He walked behind Sumi, with Rei behind him. Sumi walked down a small hallway and opened the door at the end to an empty room.

"This should do. Do you or your protector need anything to eat?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Remembering Sesshoumaru she asked "You want anything?"  
  
"Only if it pleases you."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, but she turned to Sumi. "Yes, whatever you have."

Sumi nodded and left the room. Rei was watching Kagome and Sesshoumaru in awe as Sesshoumaru set Kagome in one of the chairs. He waited until she was comfortable, then stood by the door with his head bowed, his arms crossed, his feet shoulder-length apart, and his eyes closed. Rei finally couldn't stand it any longer.

"He is so CUTE!!" she cooed, startling Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Rei nearly jumped when Sesshoumaru glanced at her. His eyes instantly closed, but not before Rei saw them.

"Such intense eyes! How in the world did you get such a beautiful slave?" Rei asked. Kagome scratched her head thoughtfully. 'Man, I'm sure Sesshoumaru is loving this.'

"Forgive me, Rei, but I'm very tired. I promise to tell you about myself and Yukio in the morning."

Rei nodded happily and opened the door. She turned around suddenly. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot. This week is festival week. At the end of the week is our cleansing ceremony. You will stay the week at least, won't you?"

Kagome nodded and Rei smiled back at her. "Great! I'll see you at the banquet tomorrow night! It's in the large building in the center of town square." Rei stepped into the hall and closed the door. Kagome sighed in relief and took off her slippers.

__

"Finally," she said, dropping into Sesshoumaru's language. _"Some peace and quiet."_

"Shh…" Sesshoumaru hissed, his finger to his lips. Seconds later, someone knocked on the door.

"Kagome-sama? It's Sumi. I brought your dinner."

Sesshoumaru opened the door and gracefully accepted the tray in Shime's hands. He bowed respectfully and slid the door closed. He sat the tray on the desk beside Kagome and handed her one of the bowls of soup. Kagome eyed him warily as he moved a chair to the door, sat down and started to eat.

__

"O. k., who are you and where is Sessho-"

"Do not say it!" Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome blinked, then blushed. _"Sorry. I forgot."_

"I know. As to what I am doing, this is what we trained for, correct?"

Kagome nodded.

__

"Then why are you surprised that I am behaving this way? If I have to be a slave, I will be the best one."

Kagome sighed in relief. _"Ah, there you are. I was wondering what happened to the arrogant youkai I was traveling with."_

Sesshoumaru huffed in annoyance and placed their bowls tray outside the door. He watched as Kagome stood up and reached in the closet for some pillows and blankets.

__

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kagome shook out the blankets and spread them on the floor, ignoring him. Sesshoumaru growled in warning and Kagome sighed. _"I'm setting up your bed. Jeez, are you always such a stick?"_

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. _"Sometimes you have to just go with the flow."_

"'the Flow'" Sesshoumaru repeated, a eyebrow quirked.

__

"I meant relax."

"We are here for a reason. I do not have time to relax."

"Whatever."

Kagome made him turn around. She changed into her pajamas quickly, then crawled into bed. Sesshoumaru sat down on the pallet beside her and waited for her to fall asleep. He untied his cape, draped his and hers over the chair by the door to dry, and watched her sleep the rest of the night.

"He is so BEAUTIFUL!!!"

Kagome inwardly groaned as the swarms of mikos surrounded her table. Sesshoumaru sat behind her, his tail twitching around her wrist in annoyance. 'He's going to kill everyone in here if I don't get them to move.' The girls continued to shower their compliments on an unfazed Sesshoumaru.

"Have you seen his eyes?! They're the brightest shade of green! They look like emeralds!"  
  
"Yes! How gorgeous! My favorite color, too!"  
  
"I would love him for a protector!"  
  
"I wonder if Kagome-sama will let me borrow him."

Sesshoumaru's tail tightened slightly around Kagome's wrist, starting to twitch.

"What would you do with him, Hauri?"  
  
"I know what I'd do with him!"

Twitch.

"No one asked you, Serena!"

"I'd just stare at him all day! I'd braid his hair, too, just like Kagome-sama!"

Twitch.

"Alright, ladies," Kagome said, raising a small amount of sushi to Sesshoumaru's lips. They parted slightly and Kagome plunked the food in his mouth.

"Oh, his table manners are excellent!"

"Look, he's even beautiful when he chews!"

The admiring stares continued, and Kagome was starting to get irritated. She had to admit she did a really good job on Sesshoumaru's disguise. She braided his hair earlier, leaving it in one long chain down his back to pool in a coiled rope on the floor when he sat. There was enough of the white strands in his hair to reminded her of those expensive marbled chocolate bars she loved. 'I wonder if I have one in my pack?' Another comment was made about lending Sesshoumaru to someone, and she frowned in annoyance. 'Who do they think they are?' she glowered, smiling at another miko. 'Do they really think I'd leave Sesshoumaru with them?'

'Are you jealous, Kagome?' a little voice in her head asked. Kagome growled at the voice, and was surprised to hear her growl returned. She glanced to her right to see a silently fuming Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed and raised her hands.

"As much as my protector appreciates your kind words," Sesshoumaru gave her a doubtful glance "we really must resume our dinner."

There were a few mumbled apologies, along with sighs of jealously. Kagome lightly rubbed between her eyes. 'Finally.'

"Forgive us," Rei said as she sat down across the table from her. "We have never seen an inu youkai slave before. Tell me, how did you acquire him?"

Kagome patted Sesshoumaru's tail. "I didn't acquire him. I found him in the woods when I was only a child. He was badly injured. I nursed him back to health, and he agreed when he was well to become my protector."

"He WILLINGLY became a slave?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Yukio isn't a slave. He may leave me anytime he wishes."

Rei stared at Sesshoumaru in wonder. "Wow. I can't believe…but he's so obedient."

"Yukio is very loyal, yes." She turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "And I'm loyal to him as well."

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched when she said that, and both mikos laughed. They continued to talk, leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts. He was amused with her story, to say the least. 'How ironic. Her little lie is somewhat closer to the truth than she would guess.' He thought about what she said to Rei instantly. 'Loyalty? What does this human know about loyalty?' His mood soured, but it didn't show on his face.

Kagome felt it, though, and patted his tail again. Smiling at him, she turned back to Rei.

"What did you say, Rei?"  
  
Rei giggled. "You are such an attentive master. Your Yukio is very lucky."

'You don't know the half of it,' Kagome thought with a smile. "Thank you, Rei."

"My pleasure. Where do you come from?"

"The west, like I said."

"Yes, I know your village is in the west, but it is obvious you are not a native to these lands. You look like a barbarian."

'This blonde is going to be the death of me yet.' Kagome nodded, deciding to go along with the 'barbarian' theory.

"You're right. My village's miko found me when I was just a child. I was abandoned by my people. The miko and her village took me in and raised me. I became miko when the other passed away."

Rei nodded. "Why are you not at your village now?"  
  
"It was destroyed," Kagome whispered, remembering every sad thing to ever happen in her life so tears could shine in her eyes. Sesshoumaru watched her silently, approvingly, until her next words…

"By the Taiyoukai of the West."

Kagome winced. Rei thought it was because of the memory. It was really because of Sesshoumaru's tail, which tightened enough to cut off her circulation. She whispered "down" low enough for Rei not to hear and he flopped to the ground, his tail coming undone and springing behind him. Rei blinked in surprise.

"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Kagome said. Rei nodded and motioned for Kagome to continue. "Do you know why he attacked?"  
  
"No. Yukio and I were in a neighboring village at the time of the attack. When we returned, the village was decimated, and he stood in the square watching us. Yukio fought to protect me, but he was injured. We've ran ever since."

"How did you stop him from finding you?" Rei asked, her concern in her eyes. Kagome sighed.

"I masked our scents the entire time. It's why I'm so tired." She slumped forward again, and Sesshoumaru lifted her back up. Rei gasped and motioned for a healer.

"No, I'm fine. Please," she said weakly, waving off any help. Sesshoumaru picked her up and stood. Rei stood as well.

"Well, Kagome-sama, it seems Yukio is concerned for you as well. Go back to your room and rest. I will come by tomorrow afternoon and show you around."

Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru bowed for the both of them and quickly left the dining hall. Stepping into the freezing weather, he wrapped his tail around Kagome as he neared the outside door to their room. He walked inside, closed the door and set Kagome on her feet. She took off her cape and draped it over her pack.

__

"Well, that went rather well, don't you-eep!"

Sesshoumaru kicked her feet out from under her, sending her sprawling to the futon below. She fell on her back with an oomph, and was ready to berate him for the old and the new when she felt his claws at her throat. She looked up timidly and found Sesshoumaru's face above hers.

"What was that for?" she whispered, fighting to keep calm. After all, it really didn't help to panic in situations like these. Sesshoumaru straddled her waist, pinning her to the bed.

__

"Why did you tell them I destroyed your village? I did no such thing."

Kagome sighed, then winced when he lightly scratched the back of her neck.

"Duh, stupid!" she hissed, earning a growl in response. _"Think about it! I'm the only miko they've ever seen with an inu youkai protector, especially one as powerful as you! They already think I'M suspicious since I look so different, so I thought it would be a good idea for them to at least be unaware of the real danger. YOU."_

Sesshoumaru released her, sitting beside her on the futon. Kagome sat up, checking herself for cuts.

__

"You are fine. I have remarkable control."

Kagome scowled. _"Jerk! The next time you do that, I'll scream!"  
  
"So?"_

Kagome shook her head. _"Oh, never mind. I wouldn't wish you being purified by at least 300 mikos and becoming human for the rest of your life_. _You probably didn't know we could do that, did you?"_

Sesshoumaru ignored her, but took the whole 'becoming human' comment to heart. He would be careful around her until they found his possessions.

"Ah-hem!"

Sesshoumaru blinked at her. Kagome was standing next to her pack, two shirts in her hands.

"I'm going to change for bed but before I do, come here."

Sesshoumaru crossed the room to her. Kagome untied the sash around his waist and motioned for him to take off his gi.

"Why?" he asked. Kagome blushed when he finally did, turning her head away and handing him one of the shirts in her hand.

"I thought you would like a break from sleeping in your traveling clothes."

Sesshoumaru put the shirt on, but was having trouble with the shiny things on the front of it. After thinking about it for a while, he finally tapped Kagome's shoulder.

"What are these?" he asked when she turned around. Kagome's blush darkened as she stared at his well-built chest.

"Um, their buttons. Here, let me help." She buttoned the shirt, her fingers brushing against his skin every now and again. Sesshoumaru felt his skin tingle from the slight touches. When she reached the last button an inch from the base of his throat, he clasped her hands in his. Kagome looked up shyly, expecting a very angry demon for some reason. Instead, Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes with an intensity that made her toes tingle.

__

"Sesshou-"

__

"You are doing it again," he whispered, gently brushing his finger over her lips.

__

"Sorry. We can't be as perfect as you," she whispered back, the sarcasm she meant to have leaving as soon as the words passed her lips. Sesshoumaru smiled.

__

"No, but you may try."

Kagome rolled her eyes in mild disgust. Sesshoumaru released her and turned around.

__

"Change."

Kagome blinked for a moment, then remembered that she was supposed to be changing for bed. She reached for the other shirt, an oversized men's shirt that she got in a two-for-one-sale. The shirt looked like a dress on her, but the other on Sesshoumaru looked like it was made with him in mind. They were both silk, but hers was mustard yellow. It reminded her of Inuyasha's eyes when she bought it, but after spending so much time with Sesshoumaru, she realized that it matched his, with Inuyasha's a more amber color. Sesshoumaru's was turquoise, and Kagome decided that when she got back to her time she would get another shirt just like it and give it to him. 'Yeah, right. Like he'd wear it.' She sighed and pulled off the hakamas.

Sesshoumaru stood with his back to her, fighting back the urge to toss her back to the bed and claim her as his own. 'What in the hell is wrong with me?' he wondered as jasmine teased his nose. What was once a small blossom in a large field became roomful when he touched her lips. 'So soft…Wait! I will NOT entertain such thoughts! She is a mere human, and when I am rid of her these strange feelings would be gone with her!'

But something in him whispered 'But that's not what you want and you know it.'

Sesshoumaru shrugged it off and waited for Kagome to tap his shoulder. When she did he turned around, the stoic expression on his face replacing the one of confusion.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" Kagome asked as she climbed under her covers. Sesshoumaru watched her as he blew out the light, admiring how the shirt made her look like a child. 'A child,' Sesshoumaru mused, suddenly serious. 'Rin.'

"No. I will stay up."

Kagome shrugged and settled down. After a while, her breathing slowed and her heartbeat fell into a soothing rhythm, a sure sign she was asleep. Sesshoumaru opened the door to the outside porch and stared at the night sky, deep in thought. He stayed that way until he heard a small thump coming from the room. He slid the door open quickly, ready to fight. He stared in surprise at what awaited him.


	7. Dreamcicle

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Seven:

Dreamcicle

Sesshoumaru accessed the situation. Kagome was fighting, still asleep, and her power flared around her like a roman candle. He could smell her fear, but there was pain and tears in it as well. Sesshoumaru waited until her power fluctuated, then leaped on the bed. He sat down beside her and dragged her into his lap, one hand on her forehead, the other on her waist to hold her steady. Kagome whimpered, but stopped struggling.

Sesshoumaru waited until she calmed down to relax, only to tense up again when she burst into tears. Sesshoumaru watched them fall as each sob escaped her chest, and for a moment he thought she was awake. When she didn't respond to her name, Sesshoumaru decided to see what this was about, and tapped into her dream.

.

Kagome's Dream

Sesshoumaru stood in a white room. In the center of the room were two white tables. As he approached them, figures materialized on the them. One he recognized as the undead miko, Kikyou, dressed in the white traditional haori and the red hakamas. The other figure on the next table was Kagome, with the belled haori and the violet hakamas. Sesshoumaru growled in warning when Inuyasha appeared at the other end of the tables. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice him. He stared from one sleeping girl to another, obviously confused as to what to do. A spirit form of both girls appeared beside their respective bodies. The spirit-Kikyou shook her head at Kagome.

"This is pointless," she whispered. Kagome ignored her, looking at Inuyasha desperately. Sesshoumaru felt something inside him tug at the fear in her eyes, but he chose to observe and not interfere.

Spirit-Kikyou sighed. "He will not choose you."

"Yes he will," Spirit-Kagome said quickly. A little too quickly for Sesshoumaru's liking.

"He won't and you know it. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Spirit-Kikyou asked. "You dream the same thing, and history will not change for you. He chose me last night, the night before last, and the night before last. He chose me on that fateful day, and he will choose me again today."

"Shut up, Kikyou," Spirit-Kagome whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Spirit-Kikyou laughed at her. "What's the matter, reincarnate? Does the truth hurt?"  
  
"He promised to protect me, and he will!" Spirit-Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru winced, but was surprised he felt no pain. 'Maybe I'm protected here,' he thought as he watched the two battle.

"Are you really so stupid, or do you pretend because you think its cute?" Spirit-Kikyou sneered.

Sesshoumaru felt a strong urge to rip the corpse's throat out.

"He didn't promise to protect YOU!! He promised to protect ME!!"

"Don't…please…" Spirit-Kagome whimpered, her hands covering her ears. Her tears were falling faster now, making soft splashes on the cold floor below. Spirit-Kikyou kept going, laughing at Spirit-Kagome the entire time.

"When he looks at you, he sees ME! When he talks to you, he sees ME! When he smiles at you, he sees ME! He will NEVER see YOU! He will NEVER love YOU! He will always see ME!"

Spirit-Kagome whimpered again. The sound tore through Sesshoumaru's emotional barriers. He stood up and walked to Spirit-Kagome's side. He reached to touch her when

'Don't. You'll do more harm than good.'

Sesshoumaru spun around, and his jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Behind him, where he was just standing, stood Kagome. Better yet, a being that looked like Kagome, except for the crystal blue eyes and the white stripe down her hair.

'Come here, Lord Sesshoumaru.'

Sesshoumaru glanced one last time at Spirit-Kagome, whose hands were slowly coming off her ears, and walked to the other Kagome's side.

"What is happening?" he demanded. The Azure-Eyed Kagome raised her finger to her lips.

'Shh…all will be explained in due time. Watch.'

He turned as Spirit-Kikyou sighed.

"Why do you do this to yourself? You could never replace me. He will continue to insult you, no matter what you do. Let him go. He deserves to be in Hell with me."

"I won't let you take him," Spirit-Kagome hiccupped, another tear sliding down her cheek. It appeared on Sesshoumaru's hand. He blinked in surprise, then turned to the Azure-Eyed Kagome. She shook her head and motioned for him to pay attention.

"You can't stop me," Spirit-Kikyou said, sadness reflecting in her tone. "He wants to be with me. He would do anything for me, even leave you in the hands of his brother."

Sesshoumaru bristled.

"What are you talking about?" Spirit-Kagome demanded. Spirit-Kikyou flicked some dirt out from under her nails, leaning against her body's table.

"Why do you think he hasn't come for you? Inuyasha could care less about you. He left you in the hands of a blood-thirsty killer, who will probably kill you once you become useless!"

Sesshoumaru snarled, promising a slow death for her disrespect as he stepped toward her when a hand touched his bicep. He looked down and saw the Azure-Eyed Kagome shake her head again. He jerked his arm free rudely, but stayed put. He grumbled every now and then about bleeding somebody slowly, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Sesshoumaru is NOT going to kill me!" Spirit-Kagome hollered. "And Inuyasha DOES care!"  
  
"Only because you can see his precious jewel shards!" Spirit-Kikyou hollered back. "Think about it, you stupid twit! If the jewel were completed tomorrow, do you think he'd give a flying FUCK about you?"

Spirit-Kikyou closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You are a shard detector. Nothing more, nothing less."

Spirit-Kagome fell to her knees. "That's not true."

"Oh really? Let's consult him, then."

They both turned to stare at Inuyasha, who started to move again. Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha looked from one body to another. Finally, he closed his eyes and whispered

"Kikyou."

Spirit-Kagome sobbed again as Inuyasha moved to Kikyou's body's side. Spirit-Kikyou smiled smugly at Spirit-Kagome.

"I told you. He'll only see me."

She entered her body and opened her eyes. Inuyasha kissed her tenderly; earning a gag from the rapidly paling Sesshoumaru; picked Kikyou up and left the room. Spirit-Kagome lifted herself off the floor and into her body slowly, hiccupping. Kagome opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. Finding no one else there, she put her face in her hands and wept. The white room faded away, turning into a garden filled with roses. At the sound of her sobs, the roses hung their blossoms, as if they were ashamed that they could not make her feel better. Sesshoumaru and the Azure-Eyed Kagome sat down beside the table.

"What just happened?" Sesshoumaru asked. Azure-Eyed Kagome plucked a flower out of the grass.

'She allowed you to see that.'

"She knows I'm here?"

'Not exactly. I'm a part of her and I allowed you in her so you could see that. If you were not so concerned, she would not have let you past her barriers.'

Sesshoumaru huffed irritably. "I am not concerned for that human."

Azure-Eyed Kagome stared at him. 'If you were not, you would not be here, my lord.'

"Who are you?" he asked, becoming suspicious.

Azure-Eyed Kagome stood up. 'I am Kagome's subconscious. Her voice of reason, to be exact.'

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up. He glanced at Kagome again, and the sight hurt his very soul. She was now curled in a fetal position, sobbing brokenly. He turned to Azure-Eyed Kagome again.

"What just happened to her?" he demanded.

'It's a reenactment.'

"This happened?" Sesshoumaru said. "When?"  
  
'After your first battle for the Tetsusaiga. She dreamed this same dream once a week for at least 3 months. It started to occur more often, when she was at home. Now, she dreams this every night. Since it happened, I've tried to talk some reason into her.'

"What happened that day?"

'Inuyasha swore to protect her. Then a witch stole Kikyou's ashes, and brought her to life. The body needed a soul, so the witch tried to steal Kagome's. Kagome was holding on until Inuyasha said Kikyou's name. Her soul went into Kikyou entirely, but most was called back by our will to live. The pure miko power inside her helped too.'

"So in the end, Inuyasha betrayed her?"  
  
'Correct, my lord. I knew you'd see it my way.'

"Why does she stay with him, then?"

Azure-Eyed Kagome sighed and stared at the night sky. 'Kagome is in love, and she is fiercely loyal. She is hurting, so she cannot think straight. I'm trying to help her see his betrayal for what it is.'

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Azure-Eyed Kagome's eyes flashed in anger.

'Continuous.'

She pointed to the sky. Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as the sky fuzzed like a worn out t. v., then cleared. He watched in rising anger as the Inuyasha in Kagome's memory berated and teased her. It slowed on a particular scene, in which Inuyasha was fighting a large wolf youkai.

"Well, I see you have your whore to fight for you," it sneered when Kagome stepped in front of an injured Inuyasha. She grabbed the Tetsusaiga and blocked the wolf's sharp claws. Inuyasha snickered in disgust and jerked Tetsusaiga from Kagome's hand.

"Who would want that stinking, useless human for a whore!"

Sesshoumaru growled, then remembered calling her the exact thing earlier last week.

'That's why she became so angry, Sesshoumaru-sama,' Azure-Eyes whispered. 'You didn't insult her. You hurt her, by acting like your brother no less.'

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I did provoke her, didn't I?"

'Yes you did, not to rub it in. He treats her like that day in and day out, and she still refuses to see it as it is. Will you talk to her for me? She might listen to you.'

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked to the table. He picked Kagome up and carried her to a nearby hilltop. He stroked her hair gently until her sobs became whimpers. She clutched a handful of silver hair and brought it to her face for closer inspection.

"Silver hair. Oh great," she looked up. Sesshoumaru smiled down at her. Kagome groaned and wiped her face.

"Now that you're here, I suppose you're going to pick on me and call me weak."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, not today. I am feeling generous."

Kagome groaned again. "Oh, man. He's got jokes now. What's next?"  
  
"The bastard does not deserve your loyalty."

Kagome blinked. She sat back and stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asked, an eyebrow quirked quizzically.

"What did you say?"  
  
"I am not going to repeat it."

"Good." She sighed, leaning against his chest. "I don't think my heart could take the shock."

Sesshoumaru rested his chin on her head, tucking her small body against his. "I am right, you know."

"I'm sure you are."

Sesshoumaru pulled her back, staring in her eyes. "I mean it. He does not deserve such loyalty. You do not deserve to be betrayed."

"What do you know about betrayal?" Kagome yelled, struggling in his grasp. Sesshoumaru held her tightly, steeling himself.

"Have you ever been in love? Do you even LOVE anyone? Besides yourself?"  
  
Sesshoumaru tightened his grip, shaking her slightly. "Of course I know betrayal! I know the betrayal of a father that throws your mother away for some lucky harlot! I know how it feels when your mother leaves you forever because of your father's betrayal! I know how it feels when your father's friends and a stepmother, a HUMAN stepmother, plot to see your father dead!"

Sesshoumaru's voice quieted to a whisper. "I even know how it feels when your father betrays your for your own brother. So do not tell me I know nothing of betrayal."

Kagome sniffed as Sesshoumaru calmed down. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently, startling him.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and hugged her back. His head rested on her shoulder and, even though it was only a dream, he felt like it was somehow right for him to be here with her like this.

"Kagome, I have never asked anyone for anything, but I want to ask you for something."

Kagome nodded.

"I want you to listen to me, just listen, until I am finished. I want you to consider what I say, then you can speak. Alright?"

Kagome nodded again. Sesshoumaru sighed and turned her around, crossing his arms around her. Kagome held on to his hands and waited patiently for whatever he had to say.

"Kagome, you are different than most humans I have met. You do not deserve to endure Inuyasha's abuse."

"You make me sound like a battered wife," Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "What did I say?"  
  
"Wait until your finished," Kagome repeated, sounding like a little girl.

"Good. You must realize that he has betrayed you once, and he will more than likely do it again. As much as it pains me to say this,"

'As much as it pains me to say this?' Kagome repeated in her mind. 'I swear, if I didn't know this Sesshoumaru was fake, I'd be scared.'

"the Kikyou in your dream is right. The hanyou will never see you for who you are. No matter what you do, or say, you will always be Kikyou to him. I know you love him, and I am sorry to be so cruel."

Kagome was listening until that last part. 'He's sorry? About being cruel? Weird dream, Kagome. WEIRD DREAM!'

"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome blinked, coming out of her stupor. Sesshoumaru stared at her, concern shining in his golden eyes. Kagome smiled at him.

"Sorry, Seishou."  
  
"Seishou?"

Kagome laughed. "I like it. It's cute!"  
  
Sesshoumaru huffed and shifted against her. "You are changing the subject."

Kagome sighed. "You're right. About all of it. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, if you need any help, I would be willing help you."

Kagome smiled again. "Thank you, Seishou-sama. That means a lot to me."

"No thanks are necessary. "

He rubbed his legs. "Could you get off me, please? My legs are numb."  
  
Kagome laughed and stood up. Sesshoumaru stretched lazily, reminding Kagome of Buyu. She giggled again and helped him to his feet. He hugged her suddenly, startling her.

"I swear, if you did this in real life, I'd have a heart attack and die."

"I will remember that."

Kagome swatted his arm playfully, then rested her head against his chest; listening to his heartbeat. Sesshoumaru looked down and sighed.

'And so my problems increase,' he thought to himself. He stroked her hair tenderly, and was rewarded with what sounded like a purr. 'But maybe this problem is worth it.' They watched the sun rise slowly in the east together, knowing Kagome would be waking up soon.


	8. Sesshoumaru Explains It All

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Eight:

Sesshoumaru Explains It All

Knock-Knock

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

__

"On me. Get off."

Knock-Knock

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?"

Kagome looked up. Sesshoumaru stared at her, his eyes twinkling in amusement as she turned twelve shades of red.

"Kagome-sama? Yukio? Are you o. k.?"

"We're fine!" Kagome called, scrambling off Sesshoumaru. Or at least she would have scrambled off Sesshoumaru, except he decided that he rather liked his human blanket. He pulled her closer to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

__

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed. Sesshoumaru shrugged as Sumi's voice called again.

"Just wanted to let you know that breakfast was ready."

"Thank you!"

Kagome tried to get up again, and again Sesshoumaru held her down. Kagome sighed in defeat and wrapped her arms around him, trying to find a more dignified place for her legs than around his waist. Sesshoumaru moved her legs back to his waist, and growled when she tried to move again.

__

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked again.

__

"I have something to tell you."

"Can't you tell me without me wrapped around you?"

"I want you close, in case you laugh. That way I do not have to go far to behead you."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Tell me then so I can get up."

Sesshoumaru waited for her to get comfortable before pulling the covers over them. She blushed again, and Sesshoumaru shook his head in amusement.

__

"It is about my ring," he told her. Kagome stopped squirming.

__

"How did you lose it?"  
  
"I can get to that, if you would be quiet."

"I knew you wouldn't be nice long."  
  
"Nice?" Sesshoumaru snorted. _"Have I been NICE?"  
  
"No, Yukio, if it will make you feel better."_

"I gave it to a ward of mine to hold when I sensed another youkai a month ago. I followed it, but found nothing. When I returned, Jaken was hurt and my ward was gone. I followed the scent back here, and could not get in. I realized I needed a miko, and you were the only one I could think of."

Kagome sat up and twirled her hair, the light dancing on the golden strands. _"O. k., so they have someone you know as well. What do they look like?"  
  
"She is six years old, brown eyes, short, blackish hair, gap-toothed, human, goes by the name of Rin…"_

"It's a girl!" Kagome gasped, feeling a tad jealous. Then she remembered the girl's age. _"It's a little girl!"_

Kagome blinked again, coming to an impossible conclusion. _"It's a little HUMAN girl!"_

Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome lowered her head, her shoulders shaking.

__

"Are you laughing?"

Kagome shook her head as her shoulders shook harder.

__

"You are laughing!"

Kagome shook her head again, curls spilling on Sesshoumaru's chest.

__

"Yes you are! You are laughing!"

Kagome burst into giggles, falling off Sesshoumaru to the futon with a thump. Sesshoumaru stood up and removed the shirt she gave him. He dug in her pack until he found another gi, put it on and watched her from the other edge of the room.

__

"I'm sorry!" Kagome wheezed. _"I didn't think you liked humans!"_

"You are human."

"You like me?" Kagome asked, suddenly serious. Sesshoumaru walked to the door and turned around.

__

"Get dressed," he said over his shoulder. Kagome huffed and stalked to her bag. She tossed her shirt at him, it hanging off his head. He sniffed it delicately before tossing it back to her.

"Are you not going to tell me if you like me or not?" Kagome asked as she stepped in her slippers. She tied her cape and handed him his.

"For laughing at me, you will have to wait."

"Aw!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and opened the door. His stoic expression remained as they walked to breakfast, but his tail twitched in amusement against her skin every now and then.

Rei stopped in front of a small house. "Yukio will have to wait here."

"Why?" Kagome asked, feeling Sesshoumaru's tail tighten around her hand.

"This is an orphanage. Some of the parents of the children here were killed by youkai. Yukio would only scare them."

Kagome nodded and patted Sesshoumaru's tail. "Would you stay here, Yukio? I'll be back soon, I promise."

"If it pleases you, Kagome-sama."

Sesshoumaru leaned against the side of the orphanage, arms crossed and his eyes closed. Kagome patted his shoulder and followed Rei into the building. All around her were children of various ages, running, playing or just plain being kids. Kagome smiled as one ran into her leg.

"Forgive me, miko-sama," the little girl chirped. Kagome ruffled her hair affectionately and followed Rei through the house.

"You're so good with children," Rei observed. Kagome blushed.

"Thank you."

"No really. Maybe you could be of some help." Rei lead Kagome down a hallway, opening the last door. Kagome and Rei stepped inside and closed the door. Inside was a little girl with short black hair; dressed in a white kimono. She sat on the edge of her futon, her hands clasped tightly to her neck.

"This is Rin," Rei whispered to Kagome. "She believes that the Western taiyoukai will come and take her away from here. She believes he protects her. We have to keep her away from the other children because they tease her. She sits here all day, and doesn't say a word." Rei turned to Rin. "Rin, will you talk to Kagome-sama, please?"

Rin nodded and smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back, noticing her gap-toothed smile.

__

'Blackish hair, a gap toothed smile. Six years old.' Sesshoumaru's voice reminded her from memory. 'Could this be the little girl he's looking for?'

"Hi, Rin," Kagome said as she kneeled down. She had her back to Rei, allowing her to watch. Rin smiled down at her.

"How are you?"

"Rin is fine, miko-sama."

"Please, call me Kagome."

Rin's smile became an ecstatic grin. "O. k., Kagome!" Kagome smiled back.

"I hear that the other children tease you. Why?"  
  
Rin frowned. "I miss Sesshoumaru-sama."

"The Taiyoukai of the West?"  
  
Rin nodded. "But Rin knows he'll come for Rin!"

"Why is that?"  
  
"Because Rin has this!" Rin held up a small ring on a dark gray ribbon. It was tied around her neck. Kagome smiled and reached for it.

"May I see it, Rin?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama said for no one to touch it."

"I don't think he'll mind, if it gets you back to him, do you?"

Rin shook her head and handed Kagome the ring. It was made of gold, with a crescent-shaped sapphire in the center of the band. Beside the crescent was a small diamond, with Sesshoumaru's name etched in kanji. On the inside of the band were the words

__

Guardian and Ruler of the West, its Lands and All Who Reside in its Borders.

Kagome nearly cried in relief. 'We found her!' Kagome schooled her face to a small smile.

"It's lovely, Rin," she said as she gave the ring back. Rin nodded. "Rin can't wait for Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is lonely."

Kagome pulled Rin into her lap, giving her a big hug. "I'm sorry you're so lonely. How about I show you something."

Rin nodded and Kagome put her back down. She tapped under her right eye, motioning for Rin to watch. Rin stared in amazement as Kagome's blue eyes flashed gold. It shimmered for a moment, then turned into a miniature picture of Sesshoumaru and herself as they were in her dream. Rin gasped and the picture faded away. Kagome put a finger to her lips.

"Now don't tell the other children I did that. They would be jealous."

Rin nodded and ran toward the door. "Can Rin go play, miko-sama?"  
  
Rei nodded and Rin left the room. Kagome stood up and dusted herself off.

"What did you do?" Rei asked. Kagome blinked, then shrugged.

"A simple illusion. I'll show you." She tapped the same eye and it glimmered a deep blue. Instead of the picture Rin received, Rei saw a school of dolphins leaping over the water.

"Beautiful, Kagome-sama! No wonder she's so happy. Come, we must return to Yukio."

Rei lead Kagome out of the orphanage. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around Kagome's hand, sniffing delicately.

"No danger, Yukio. Just a very cute little girl I met inside."

Concern flickered in Sesshoumaru's eyes before they returned to the emotionless, now-green gaze. Kagome sighed and patted his tail affectionately.

"Now, now. Don't be jealous."

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to make a remark as Rei spoke.

"We're having our annual cleansing ceremony. The whole town, including the children will be there. Will you be there, too?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I don't see why not."

"Good. See you there."

Rei departed, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome to walk by themselves. They went down a dark alley away from the busy street. Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly, sniffing Kagome's clothes.

__

"I take it you found her?" he asked. Kagome swatted his head away from her legs.

__

"Move! Stop! Yes I found her, hentai!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her, but stopped sniffing. _"I am not a hentai."_

"Whatever. Anyway, I think we should wait until during the cleansing ceremony to leave. That way everyone else will be distracted."  
  
"Agreed." 

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome out of the alley to the hot springs nearby. As he waited for her to finish her bath, he reflected on last night and Kagome's dream.

'When did I become so soft?' he asked himself, disgusted. 'Why didn't I leave when the dream ended? So what if she's stupid enough to still love Inuyasha after the way he treats her? Why do I care?' Sesshoumaru stopped, eyes wide.

'I do care, don't I? Well, this is an interesting turn of developments. Still, she is intriguing. I suppose I will do as Aniki asked and let her live. Then I can see what it is that fascinates me about her and put a stop to it.' Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her hand when she tapped his shoulder and they left for the inn, waiting for tomorrow when he could claim his property and leave.


	9. Sesshoumaru's Emotions Unleashed

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Nine:

Sesshoumaru's Emotions Unleashed

Kagome took in her surroundings as she and Sesshoumaru sat in the middle of the clearing; watching the festivities with mild interest, looking for Rin. They were on the outskirts of the village, in a clearing surrounded by metal statues of mikos with various weapons. After the prayers and ceremonial dances, Rei walked through the crowd to the edge of the cliff.

"Welcome to our annual cleansing ceremony. We are here to remind ourselves that even though there is snow beneath our feet, our god will keep us from the bitter cold. All we have to do is come to him pure and unafraid."

"Whoa, I've never heard that before," Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru ignored her, searching for some sign of Rin as Rei kept talking.

"We sit here on this cliff to ask for forgiveness for our previous trespasses with a sacrifice."

Kagome groaned softly. She hated watching these, and felt so bad for the poor animal. But it was tradition. Kagome was surprised when the children from the orphanage started toward the top of the hill toward Rei. Rin headed one of the two lines, a small smile lighting her face when she saw Kagome. Rei placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Today, we sacrifice something sacred. Today, we please our god with the gift of innocence and youth."

She suddenly picked Rin up by the collar of her kimono and dangled her over the ledge. Kagome gasped, but not before subduing Sesshoumaru to keep him from darting to the miko and slitting her throat. Rei sneered as Rin started to struggle.

"Today, our god will feast on fresh blood!"

The other mikos cheered, chanting Rei's name as Rin cried for her life. Kagome's eyes narrowed. She stood up, yanking her hair into a honey-colored ponytail. She glared at the other mikos in disgust.

'I can't believe these are the same people! How can they stand to see Rin so scared,' Kagome wondered. The cheering continued, and Kagome got madder by the second. She screamed in frustration; shocking everyone, even Sesshoumaru, into silence. Kagome started to shake, her anger going to her head.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed, sounding more like a lady of the court than a 17 year old girl.

Rei blinked owlishly. "What do you mean, Kagome-sama?"  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Are you really going to toss her off that cliff? Do you know how sick that is?"  
  
Rei scowled dangerously. "You insult me, miko. We take you in, feed you, and you throw it in our faces by judging us. We have done this for years, and it will continue today."

"There is no way, do you hear me-NO WAY-I'm gonna let you throw her off that cliff!"

The rest of the mikos started to laugh. Sesshoumaru watched as a low growl came from Kagome's throat, finding it surprisingly threateningly for a human. 'Who would have thought such a dangerous sound would be so alluring?' he thought, trying to keep his own anger in check. Kagome turned to him while the others were still laughing.

__

"Ready to show them who we are?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Rei ceased the others' laughter with a flick of the wrist. When they were quiet, she addressed Kagome again; the kind, warm face Kagome saw the past week replaced with cold malice.

"What do you plan to do about it? You are only a defenseless miko, who has a weak inu youkai protector. He can't defeat all of us."

Kagome started to laugh, startling the others as she moved toward one of the statues. She grabbed one of its swords and stood in the clearing between Sesshoumaru and Rei.

"I tried to make this easier on you," she said, giving Rei a piteous look. "But you have made it difficult for yourselves." She turned and bowed to Sesshoumaru, a evil glint in her eye.

"You may lay waste to them now, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smirked as the brown leaked from his hair. A minute later, he and Kagome were their true selves. The other mikos wasted no time in attacking them. Sesshoumaru ripped and tore through them like paper, enjoying himself especially on the ones that wanted to take him home when he was a slave. Kagome struggled under the sword's immense weight, but she managed to merge her power with the blade. Rei watched in silent fury as her army was decimated down to a few. She remembered the child in her hands. The others left long ago, scared out of their wits that Rin's Sesshoumaru-sama would kill them in an instant if they stayed. She cleared her throat, effectively stopping the fight.

"Well, I am honored. The Great Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, in my home! This will make the cleansing that much sweeter. Say goodbye to your little human pet, even though you'll join her soon enough."

She shoved Rin off the edge, sending her plummeting to the rocks far below. Kagome ran forward, trying in vain to catch her, when another miko pushed her off as well. Sesshoumaru watched this in boredom until he tried to move. He was trapped in an invisible force field, and he knew that if he didn't get out, Kagome and Rin would die. Rin screamed for him, then all was quiet. Rei giggled, watching Sesshoumaru's face.

"Poor puppy. Pets really shouldn't outlive their masters."

{Yes, I remember Yura saying this. Sue me. ::gasps:: I'm just playing! I don't have a dime to my name!}

The few remaining mikos cheered.

Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong with him. He just shouldn't care about the lives of two humans this way. After all, he would figure a way out of the force field, tear the remaining mikos apart and retrieve his ring from the mess of Kagome and Rin's bodies. That would be the end of all his human troubles. That thought didn't comfort him. It only served to enrage him further. His feelings broke free of they're mental restraints, flooding his brain en mass.

First…

Anger,

Grief,

Then …

Love.

He just lost the only two people he truly cared about.

That was the last straw.

Sesshoumaru tried to shake it off, but the more he tried the more he remembered flashes of them.

'Look, Sesshoumaru-sama! Look at all the pretty flowers!' 'Jaken is so funny, Sesshoumaru-sama!' 'Can Rin go too, Sesshoumaru-sama?'

"Rin", he whispered.

'Thank you, Seishou-sama. That means a lot to me.' 'I can't refuse someone who needs me help. Not even a blood-thirsty, arrogant youkai like you.' _'Sorry. We can't be as perfect as you.'_

"Kagome."

A single tear escaped his golden eyes. It trailed down his cheek, rolling off his chin. He watched in growing rage as it fell to the ground. When it splattered on the cold snow; the last of Sesshoumaru's control splintered, then completely fell apart. Sesshoumaru roared, his eyes turning red.

Kagome plummeted toward the screaming child, her arms outstretched. 'If I can just get to her, maybe I can save her. How, though, is the question.' She reached down and grasped Rin, holding her close as they fell.

"What are we gonna do, Kagome-onee-chan?"  
  
Kagome felt herself warm against the shrieking wind, unaware that the kanji on her cape started to glow. She looked at Rin, her bluish eyes staring into brown.

"Do you trust me Rin?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. Hold on."

Kagome held Rin tighter as her power started to flow. Her eyes suddenly glowed white and they stopped in mid air; inches from the sharp rocks below.

Sesshoumaru threw his head back and roared, releasing an incredible force of youki. The force field fell and the mikos controlling it exploded into dust and bones. Sesshoumaru transformed and the few mikos remaining fled. Sesshoumaru chased them all, crushing them under his paws. He bounded for another miko when a carefree giggle rang in the air. Everyone stopped, turning to look at Rei; who still stood on the edge of the cliff. She paled. Sesshoumaru forgot his stupor instantly and rushed for her. The sudden scent of cinnamon and lilies knocked him down. 'What the hell?' he wondered. He stood back up, and nearly flopped back down in amazement.

Gossamer feathers rose up slowly behind Rei. She paled further under Sesshoumaru's intense stare. The feathers turned into wings, shimmering under the afternoon sun. Sesshoumaru watched as they rose higher in the air until a little voice cried out

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rei whirled around, nearly falling off the cliff in her astonishment. Kagome was slowly rising out of the cliff's abyss with Rin safely in her arms. The wings on her back were three times the size of Sesshoumaru in his dog form. If it wasn't for the look of sheer anger directed toward her from Kagome's eyes, Rei would have sworn she was an angel. Sesshoumaru sat back on his haunches, too stunned and relieved to move. He morphed back to his humanoid form as Rin pointed to him.

"There he is, Kagome-onee-chan!" Rin chirped. Kagome looked down at her, then at Sesshoumaru. The wings suddenly folded; then shot toward him like a missile. The wings spread open in front of him, lowering Kagome and Rin to the ground. Kagome reached out and yanked him to his knees, following suit and keeping Rin between them as the wings closed around them. Sesshoumaru started to ask her what was going on when Rin hugged him.

"Rin has missed you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried, tightening her grip on his neck. She also cut off his air, so Sesshoumaru had to gasp to respond.

"Hai, Rin. I know."

Rin grinned at him, (now that they're eye-to-eye with each other, she doesn't have to look up as high) and loosened her hold. "Kagome is so pretty like that. She smells nice, too."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, and secretly agreed with Rin. Kagome's hair and skin shimmered with energy; her robes billowing under the mysterious power pouring from her, and lilies and cinnamon muted the vanilla in her scent. Sesshoumaru noticed then that her hand was still fisted in his gi. Raising his hand to get her off, he saw her other hand. It glowed a pinkish-purple, palm flat on the ground. Kagome gasped suddenly, and the world outside the wing-shield screamed and shuddered as if under attack. Rin grasped Sesshoumaru tightly, her little face hiding against his chest. He smoothed her hair in an effort to comfort her.

The chaos outside stopped. The wings twitched for a moment, then exploded in a gentle flurry of feathers. They floated around them as they stood up and gawked at their surroundings. There were no sign of the dark mikos, only a huge field of green grass, without a single sign of snow. Sesshoumaru stood in amazement as the feathers danced on the wind around them. Rin giggled and reached out for one, shrugging out of her cape. It was then Sesshoumaru realized how warm it was. He turned around, looking for Kagome. She reached out and caught a feather as more landed in her hair. Sesshoumaru reached over and softly brushed them out.

"What just happened?" he whispered.

Kagome shrugged. "I haven't a clue."

It was then that she chose to faint, collapsing in Sesshoumaru's arms. He sighed, picking her up and sending his tail to pick Rin up as well. He waited patiently for Rin to put her cape on, then picked up Kagome's pack and left the deserted village.


	10. Betray Me Once, Shame on You Betray Me ...

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Ten:

Betray Me Once, Shame on You. Betray Me Twice…

{All italics are now normal. The language is no longer needed.}

Sesshoumaru summoned the 'cloud' {I haven't the slightest idea what to call that thing, so bear with me.} and flew back to Inuyasha's forest and the dry well. Kagome was still unconscious, and Rin was asleep beside her. Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to look ahead. He wondered about his actions today, watching the sun set in the horizon.

'What happened to me? How did I loose control?' he asked himself, disgusted. 'How could the death of two insignificant humans cause me to fly into such a rage? The last time that happened, it was because of the death of my mother.' He lightly scratched his chin in thought. 'Is it possible that I care about those two?'

Sesshoumaru glanced back at them, and let an endearing smile cross his lips. Kagome, in her stupor, was curled around Rin, who had a fistful of Kagome's hair. Sesshoumaru gently pried Rin's fingers free. Kagome sighed gratefully and moved her head in a better position. Sesshoumaru brushed a stray hair from her face, pleased that they were now black instead of the sugary blonde.

'One would call these humans a weakness. I certainly did. Why aren't they?'

Rin giggled in her sleep. Sesshoumaru patted her head and stood up. 'No. Other humans are a weakness. These two are…strength.'

Sesshoumaru listened as Kagome's breathing sped up; she was waking. He turned as she sat up.

"Are we near the village yet?" she whispered. She reached inside her pack and covered Rin in one of her spare blankets. Rin sighed and rolled over.

"Hai." Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome nodded, then looked over the edge of the cloud.

"Will I see you again?" she asked, hope in her voice. Sesshoumaru stared into the distance, thinking over her question.

'I'm sure she will see me again, but as what? A friend? An enemy? What do I want to be?' He glanced back at her. Kagome watched him, sadness in her eyes. Sesshoumaru thought back to her dream, and reached a decision.

"Hai. I will bring Rin to see you on occasion."

Kagome nodded and left Sesshoumaru to his thoughts. 'Yes, you will see me again, little miko. I have decided to protect you from yourself, and the selfish hanyou you travel with.'

Sesshoumaru set the cloud down beside the well. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Rin, Sesshoumaru and Kagome to themselves. Rin hugged Kagome's knee tightly.

"Do you really have to leave, Kagome?" Rin whimpered.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I do. Don't worry, you'll see me again."

"Really?"  
  
"Really."

Rin grinned, then frowned. "But Rin will still miss you."

Kagome thought a moment, then swung a leg over the edge over the well. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

She jumped in and was gone in a flash of light. Rin peaked into the well. "Where is she, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"I do not know."

A few minutes later there was another flash of light. Kagome grasped the edge of the well, trying to pull herself up. A clawed hand reached down and pulled her out, much gently than the last time.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, reaching inside her haori. Kneeling in front of Rin, she pulled out a white dog plushie.

"Here you go, Rin," Kagome said as she handed it to the girl. Rin squealed in delight, hugging the plushie tightly.

"Thank you, Kagome-onee-chan! He looks so much like Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru snorted as Kagome tried to bite back a giggle. "I'm glad you like him. He's my favorite, and I want you to have him."  
  
"Rin can keep him?"

Kagome nodded. She was viciously glomped suddenly , falling on her back with a plop.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rin chirped. Sesshoumaru reached down and disentangled the two.

Kagome sat up and brushed herself off. "No problem, Rin. Want to know a little secret?"

Rin nodded, her face brightening under the moonlight. Kagome motioned for her to come closer, then whispered in her ear

"Whenever you miss me, tweak the doggie's ears. I'll feel it, and know you're thinking about me. I'll smile back."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up. "Say goodbye, Rin."  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome-onee-chan!"  
  
"Bye, Rin!" Kagome said as they flew off.

"Goodbye, Seishou," she whispered. A low growl resounded in the forest, and she giggled in spite of herself. She was turning to pick up her pack when a soft glow brightened it. Kagome glanced into the woods behind the well where the light was coming from. Looking around to make sure she wasn't in danger, Kagome left her pack and walked toward the light.

{No, Carol-Ann! Don't walk into the light! ::author sniggers:: Sorry folks, I had to do that!}

Sesshoumaru landed in the courtyard of his fortress a few minutes later. He put Rin down, and watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What is wrong?" he asked, trying to be as cold and indifferent as possible. Watching Kagome cry had left an unwanted side effect: he now couldn't stand it if his two humans were upset. Rin looked up sadly.

"Rin has nothing to give Kagome-onee-chan. She will forget Rin."

Sesshoumaru thought this over, then picked Rin up and carried her to a hidden part of the castle. He walked down a dark hallway, coming to a stop in front of a door marked 'Treasury'. He disengaged the magic seal, opened the door and lit a torch. He put Rin down and walked inside. He stuck the torch inside a holder in the room. Instantly, the other torches lit up, illuminating the room enough for Rin to see.

"Choose what you think Kagome would like."

Rin stepped in after him, and gazed in awe. Inside were many different piles of golden objects. Some were little satchels with coins. Others were brushes, mirrors and goblets. Then there were crowns, tiaras and headbands encrusted with jewels. Rin wandered from one golden pile to another, deep in thought. Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall patiently. After a while, Rin emerged.

"Rin thinks Kagome will like this."

She handed Sesshoumaru her choice. It was a small headband made in a 'v' shape. On both ends of the headband were little golden chains with hairclips attached at the ends. In the center of the 'v', where Kagome's forehead would be, was a small sapphire cut in the shape of a crescent. {Think Sailor Moon.} Another chain hung below it, a small diamond dangling where Kagome's nose would be. Sesshoumaru sighed. 'It would figure she would pick a protection stone. Still, I couldn't have done better myself.'

"Did Rin choose wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No. It is fine."

They left the room, resealing it first before Sesshoumaru took Rin back to the courtyard and called for Jaken. Instructing the toad to look after Rin, and insuring pain unbearable if he disobeyed, Sesshoumaru took off for the dry well.

'Why am I going now? I could give her this tomorrow.'

Something inside him seemed uneasy, and he unconsciously sped up. He could smell Kagome before he reached the forest, and the sorrow hanging off her scent worried him.

Sesshoumaru stood at the far end of the clearing, watching her. Kagome sat on the lip of the well, her pack at her feet, crying her eyes out. To a normal human, her sobs would have gone unnoticed, they were so quiet, but to Sesshoumaru, they rang in his ears like thunder. He approached her slowly, whispering her name.

"Kagome?"  
  
She didn't look up. Sesshoumaru sensed pain in her scent. He forgot to be slow and gentle as he appeared before her. He jerked her head up by her chin. Kagome closed her eyes. Her sobs stopped, but tears still flowed from her eyes.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome sniffed, but didn't look at him. Sesshoumaru's patience was nearing its limit.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, leaving no room for argument. Kagome did so slowly, as if she were afraid of what she'd see.

"Now, what is wrong?"

Kagome's eyes flashed golden, then replayed what she saw.

Kagome neared the clearing, her eyes wide in shock. Inuyasha was in the field with Kikyou. They were holding each other in a way Kagome wished he'd hold her. They kissed, tenderly at first, and then with more passion than Kagome thought a walking corpse was capable of. She watched in horrified fascination as they disrobed. Turning on her heels and running toward the well, the last thing she heard before Inuyasha's moans of pleasure were:

"What about the girl, Inuyasha?"  
  
"She means nothing. She's just a shard detector."

Kagome sobbed again, her eyes returning to their natural shade. Sesshoumaru stood, amazed at first that she had such a power, then enraged as the hanyou's moans reach his ears. He growled softly, protectively pulling Kagome closer to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, her sobs insistent. Sesshoumaru calmed enough to keep from killing both Inuyasha and Kikyou. Instead, he tucked Kagome's head under his chin, gently rocking her back and forth until she stopped.

"You know what the worst part is?" she whispered against his chest. Sesshoumaru waited patiently for her to go on.

"I thought that; if he couldn't love me, then at least he thought of me as a friend. I guess I was wrong, huh?" She sniffed in self-loathing. "How could I be so stupid?"

Sesshoumaru reached inside his gi for a handkerchief. He dried her face gently as she stared at him in shock.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his head. "No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"The last time you were this gentle I was dreaming."

"Well, you are not. The next time you call yourself stupid, you will wish you were."

Kagome gave a dry laugh. "There's the Sesshoumaru I know and love."

"Love?"  
  
Kagome faltered. "Uh…lets change the subject."

"Yes, lets."

He glanced over her shoulder at the clearing, willing Inuyasha to drop dead right then and there. 'Not like the corpse would care. They'd just be on equal ground.'

"Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked down, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No!" she whispered fiercely, tightening her arms around him. Sesshoumaru chuckled and sat down. He pulled her into his lap like he did in her dream, with her facing away from the well and the clearing.

"You know what's funny?"  
  
"What could be funny about this?" Sesshoumaru wondered. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What's so funny is that I knew this was coming. I knew I meant nothing, but believed him when he promised to protect me. Now he's making love to the very woman who wants to kill me."

"His betrayal is funny?"

Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, his silver hair cascading over her shoulder. "I do not share your sense of humor."

"Me either."

They sat quietly for a while, each deep in thought. Sesshoumaru was the first to speak.

"I would never betray you."

"Excuse me?"  
  
"I would never betray you."

Kagome gasped. "That's what I thought you said. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Rin sent me to give you a present. I have been trying to figure out how to pay you back as well, and now I know." He turned her around so she straddled his lap, her white cape covering his legs.

"You are now my ally."

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes (or her head). "I said, 'you are my ally.'"

Kagome nodded.

"You are also my…friend."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"And so, you are under my protection. Would you stay here or come back with me?"

Kagome blinked in shock. "I…I have to stay here. I still have to complete the Shikon no Tama, and the others will miss me. I want to go, but I can't run from him."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Still so determined, even after this? Alright. You may stay."

Kagome bristled. 'You may stay?! I knew it was too good to last!'

"But we are still allies."

"What does that mean," Kagome asked.

"It means that when you travel through my lands, no harm may come to you. When you go to war, my allegiance is with you. When I travel through your lands, or go to war, it is the same for you."

"I already felt that way."

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. "Oh."

Kagome giggled. "You actually look surprised! How kawaii!"

Sesshoumaru groaned and returned to his usual expression. "Do you accept my alliance or not, girl?"  
  
Kagome shook her head in amusement. "Testy, aren't we? May I ask a few questions?"  
  
Remembering how many she asked last time, he nodded reluctantly.

"Does this include my friends?"

"Not Inuyasha."  
  
"I didn't say Inuyasha. I said my friends."  
  
"Only one."

Kagome thought a moment. 'Sango and Miroku can take care of themselves, sort of, if you count out Sango beating Miroku over the head repeatedly. Shippou is the only one left, and he makes the most sense.'

"Shippou."

"The fox cub? Fine."

"I'm not helping you get the Tetsusaiga," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I'm not expecting you to. You will remain neutral."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. What now?"  
  
"Now that we agree to this alliance, the weaker state must show trust in the stronger."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched a moment, then she shrugged. 'Like this night could get any stranger.' "What do I do?"  
  
"Show me where your power comes from."  
  
"Huh?" 'Whoops, spoke too soon.'  
  
"We really must expand your vocabulary."

Kagome gave a lady-like snort. "Yeah, yeah. Let's see what you do if I asked you something like that."

"Just do it."  
  
"I don't know where it comes from."  
  
"You once told me that the Shikon no Tama came out of your body. Where?"  
  
Kagome blushed and raised her haori helm to her waist. On her left side was the star-shaped scar from the Shikon. Sesshoumaru nodded and pushed her back against the grass. Kagome tried to struggle, but Sesshoumaru grasped her hands and pinned them to her side.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as he traced a finger over the scar.

"Didn't I say trust me?" he whispered. "Keep it up and Inuyasha will be on our heads."

Kagome scowled down at him, but calmed down. She watched him trace the scar one more time before looking up at her.

"This is going to hurt."  
  
"Wha-"

Sesshoumaru sunk his fangs into the scar, pulling her blood and magic into his mouth like a straw. Kagome hissed as her back bowed sharply. Sesshoumaru used his free hand to push her back down, pressing her back to the grass. Kagome wanted to scream forever, the pain was so great. Sesshoumaru focused his magic on the scar, merging his magic to her blood and pumping it back into her. He lifted his head suddenly and howled. Kagome watched in naked fear, her blood dribbling down the side of his mouth glistening in the moonlight. His face suddenly appeared before hers, separated by mere inches. Sesshoumaru reached inside his gi and handed her the headband.

"This and the mark tells any demon under my command that you are under my protection. Wear it at all times. If you ever need my strength, call me. I might come to you. If I feel like it."

With that, he was gone, leaving Kagome in the woods to wonder what in the hell just happened.

Shippou jerked awake. 'What was that?' he wondered as he peered out the window of Kaede's hut. The wind blew gently past him, carrying a familiar scent. Shippou's eyes widened. He started to cheer suddenly, waking Sango and Miroku.

"What is it, Shippou?" Sango asked, setting up on her elbows.

Miroku shook the cobwebs from his head. "This had better be good, or else Inuyasha is going to kill you."

"Inuyasha's not even here!" Shippou retorted. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other.

"Do you know where he went?"  
  
"Yeah, to the Kikyot, or something like that."

"Kikyot?" Sango asked.

Shippou shrugged. "Sounded good to me."

"It's a merger of Kikyou and pot, like a clay pot. Since she's made of clay," Miroku explained.

Sango didn't get it.

"Never mind, Sango. I will explain when you wake up fully. In the meantime, don't say that in front of Inuyasha."  
  
Sango nodded, the gasped as the cold winter air assaulted the hut. She looked to the window, only to find Shippou gone. Sango and Miroku jumped up and left the hut. They followed his tracks to the well.

"What was that?" Inuyasha gasped as a piercing howl assaulted his ears. He stopped tying his haori to focus. Kikyou shrugged and caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to your 'friends'. I have something I need to do."

With that she was gone, leaving Inuyasha in the clearing alone. He sniffed around, stopping beside a tree.

"Kagome was here? When? Why didn't I sense her?"

Inuyasha suddenly felt guilty. 'Did she see us? Is she still here? If she went back home, I'll apologize and try to explain.'

"Keh! Explain what? Kikyou is my mate! To hell with that girl!"

__

'Then why do you feel like you've made a big mistake?'

"Shut up," he growled to himself. A wind passed him suddenly, and his blood froze in his veins. Leaping into the nearest tree, he growled. He could smell three things:

Kagome's tears…

Her blood…

And Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha raced for the well.

"Kagome!!!!"

Kagome turned around, wincing slightly as Shippou launched into her arms. He was followed by Sango and Miroku, who stared at their long lost comrade. She stood there, with the enormous yellow pack, in a white, odd-sleeved haori and violet hakamas. Covering her head and shoulders from the chill was a white cape with words on the helm. Sango and Miroku soaked all this in for a second, then ran toward her as if they're lives depended on it.

"Oomph! Ow. Hey, guys," Kagome grumbled good naturedly when she became the meat in a monk/demon exterminator sandwich.

"Are you o. k.?" Sango asked, releasing Kagome to check her for bruises.

Kagome giggled. "Yes, I'm fine. You guys act like I was with the devil or something."

They gawked at her in shock.

"You were pretty close, Kagome," Miroku said. Kagome whirled on him in an instant, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Don't say that! You have no idea what happened! He was more of a gentleman than some hanyou I know!"

"Like who?" asked a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around at once, and stared at the fuming Inuyasha.

"Like who, Kagome? We spend three weeks trying to find you, worrying that we would find you in pieces in some ditch, and you come back defending the very asshole who kidnapped you. Not only that, but you smell like him. And blood, too. Just where the fuck have you been and what did you do, you little whore."

Sango and Miroku's eyes widened in shock. Shippou started to shake, ready to attack Inuyasha's ears for insulting Kagome. Kagome shook her head as she sat him down.

"Cover your ears, Shippou. This isn't fit for you to hear," she whispered in his ear. Shippou obliged all too quickly, familiar with Kagome's ear piercing screams. That wasn't what she had in mind, though.

{It gets REAL ugly from here ::grins like the Cheshire Cat:: Sorry, Inu fans!}

"Where have I been?" she said calmly.

Too calmly.

Sango and Miroku prepared for the worst.

"Where have I BEEN? I'll tell you where I've been! I've rescued a bunch of kids from being killed by a group of sick mikos, you stupid jerk! Where do you get off, asking about what I do and where I go? It's not like you actually give a damn!"

Sango gasped and Miroku choked on air, wondering to themselves what happened to Kagome in three weeks to prompt such a change.

"The reason you smell blood is because I was injured on the way here!"

'Not a complete lie, but not exactly the truth.'

"And while we're on the subject, just where the fuck have YOU been?"

Inuyasha shrank into himself. This wasn't going the way he hoped at all. "I don't have to tell you where I go, bitch!"

Kagome's eyebrow quirked irritably. "Bitch? I'll show you a bitch! You want to know what I smell? I smell dirt and ashes. Its all over you! Now YOU stink! I know if I can smell it, Shippou must be in pure agony!"

Shippou whimpered in agreement. Inuyasha glared at him. "Stay out of this, runt!"

"Watch-your-mouth, jackass!" Kagome hissed. "Shippou didn't sleep with a dead woman, you did!"

Sango nearly fainted, and somewhere in the trees a figure sat, chuckling. 'I really must clean up her language. She's been with Inuyasha too long and she might pass that to Rin.'

"Shut the fuck up, Kagome," Inuyasha warned. Kagome's eyes narrowed into blue-gray slits.

"You can't tell me what to do. If I decide today to find your brother and screw him 'till the cows came home, there isn't shit you can do but stand there and take notes! I'm sure Kikyou would appreciate it if you did anyway!"

The figure in the tree nearly feel out; and Sango went ahead and fainted. Miroku started to laugh, holding Sango steady until she woke up. She'd want a full report on what she missed.

"The days when I MIGHT have paid attention to you are over! From now on, I'll go home when I please, and you will STOP disrespecting me! If you don't call Kikyou a bitch, you won't call me one, either. And you will keep your little 'trysts' with the clay pot to a thirty minute time limit. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will embarrass the holy _hell _out of you and make you sorry."

Kagome hugged Shippou and headed back for her pack and the well. Hoisting it on her shoulders, she called to Sango and Miroku. "I'll be back in two weeks."

"You've been gone for three!" Inuyasha protested.

Kagome glared at him. "What did I just say? Were you paying attention? I said from now on YOU-HAVE-NO-SAY! Do I need to spell it out for you, or are you just pretending to be stupid to annoy me?"

Kagome swung a leg over the edge of the well. "See you guys later!"

Inuyasha reached for her, trying to stop her. "Just where do you think you're-ow!"

Inuyasha's hand jerked away from Kagome's side in a flash of blue light.

Kagome smirked. "If you come to my side of the well anytime before my two weeks are up, I swear I'll break every bone in your back. And I won't use the sit necklace either."

Thump!

"Stay down there, you selfish bastard!"

Kagome could swear she heard another thump as she jumped in the well, but forgot about it as she emerged on her side.

"Damned girl," Sesshoumaru muttered He'd fallen completely out of the tree in his subdued position. "Not only do I have to clean up her language, I need to get her to take this cursed necklace off!"


	11. Another Sword

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Eleven:

Another Sword…

Kagome and her friends walked through the museum, trying to keep as much room between them and the rest of the class as possible. Kagome's friends ranted on and on about the things she missed while she was 'sick'.

"Oh, Kago, you should have been there!" Haruri squealed softly, delighted in the memory of another classmate's suffering. "That little tramp was so embarrassed."

Kagome barely heard them. Every now and then she would nod, but most of the time she kept her hand covering her left side, as if protecting something.

"What's wrong with your side?"  
  
Kagome jerked to attention. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I fell, or something." She patted her side and continued down the hallway, her mind on Sesshoumaru's mark. It healed nicely, but instead of the star-shaped mark she had, now it was a crescent with a small circle beside it. She wondered from time to time how he managed to do that and not move his mouth once. She sighed. 'What could be worse?' she asked herself as they entered the Ancient Weaponry section of the museum.

Kagome suddenly heard singing, a familiar singing, from one of the cases. She stopped, her hands pressed to the glass as her friends kept going. Kagome stared in the case in disbelief.

"The…Tetsusaiga, here?" she gasped. 'What in the hell is going on?' Kagome's friends rushed to her side as she slumped over. They helped her to steady as Kagome continued to look in the glass.

"Kago, are you o. k.?" they asked. Kagome nodded her head, then looked back to the case. Beside it were two more. Kagome peered into the next case.

'Tenseiga,' the next case 'and the Toukijin. How in the-'

"It is always nice to see our young people so interested in history," the curator stated, appearing on the other side of the display. Kagome, used to things popping out of nowhere, remained silent as her friends squealed in surprise.

"How, I mean, what are these?" Kagome asked, pointing at the swords. The curator followed her gaze.

"Oh yes, the swords. These two here are the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga. The other is the Toukijin. They are said to be made by youkai to be used by youkai. Why are you so interested, young lady?"

One of Kagome's friends found her voice. "Our Kagome here is a miko so monsters and youkai are her specialty."

'If they only knew,' Kagome thought sardonically.

"Really?" the curator asked, her eyebrow raised. "I've never met a miko."

"Please, if you'd continue," Kagome asked.

She nodded. "Of course. The Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga are said to be twin swords, made to be used in an effort to protect one demon's lands. The other, the Toukijin, is said to be a sword of evil. All of the swords were said to belong to two demons, brothers, who were constant rivals."

'No argument there.'

"One brother owned two out of the three swords, and wanted the sword his brother had. They battled constantly for it, because it was said to have the ability to slaughter a hundred youkai in one fell swoop." The curator tapped the glass cases thoughtfully. "Here they are, just useless swords now. Hard to believe they were even feared."

"Yeah," Kagome said breathlessly.

"We were lucky to get them. They are on loan from a private collector. He shared with me the history of the swords, plus a legend that surrounds a fourth sword."

"A fourth sword?"  
  
The curator nodded. "According to the collector, there is another sword, a sister sword to the twins. The only things that are known about it were that it was made from the same material as the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga but smaller, and it looks a lot better than the twin swords. It was also made to withstand purification."

She looked at Kagome curiously. "Isn't that what mikos do best? Purify? That would leave an attack from one useless."

Kagome nodded weakly, thanking the curator and walking away. The curator smiled.

"Well, that was easy. Now for that stubborn son of mine."

Sesshoumaru searched his library for a lost text on youki when he came across an unusual scroll. It looked like the normal scrolls, except that he'd never seen it before today. He took it down and unrolled it, curious about where it had come from.

Sesshoumaru,

If you are reading this, then I am long gone. By now, you are the Taiyoukai of the West in my stead, with Inuyasha by your side.

Sesshoumaru gave a low growl at this, but continued reading.

Also, you two should have received the swords, the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga. I am sure you are wondering why I would give such power to a hanyou, and you such a 'useless' trinket, but I am also sure that you have seen its power. It is a sword that cannot be mastered by the usual means, like the Tetsusaiga. It must respect its wielder, and its wielder must respect it. There is something I must inform you of, and since I am not alive to tell you, I must tell you like this. There is another sword.

'Another sword,' Sesshoumaru wondered. 'Where?'

When I had the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga forged, I also had forged another with a smaller fang. It is the combined powers of the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, with another benefit. It can withstand, or rather, was made for purification. The twin swords were meant to be used together, as I am sure you are already aware. This sword was created to be used with the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga. Together, they rival each individual sword, creating enough power in their ultimate to destroy ten thousand youkai, restore life for thousands of miles around, and purify the most tainted of objects. These swords combined are the Tosusaiga.

The Tosusaiga, as with the sister sword, are meant to be wielded by one being. Whosoever wields the sister sword will also be able to wield the other swords, calling to command at will.

However, Sesshoumaru, the sister sword is un-named. It shall remain so until the true wielder receives it. It is hidden away, just like the Tetsusaiga, but harder to find. Here is something that may help you find it.

'How did he figure I'd want it?'

Hidden high below

Surrounded by liquid fire

Rusty to the naked eye

But only sleeping

When awakened, becomes moonlight

Here is your only clue, my son. I tell you this because neither you or your brother can wield them. It must be the Lady of the Western Lands, your mate.

'I haven't a mate. Is he predicting the future?'

You, Sesshoumaru, were graced with my looks and your mother's powers. You were not blessed with my second sight, though I doubt they would help you. You will one day understand why Inuyasha wields what he does, and come to appreciate what you wield. Do not let your pride stop you, my son. Do not continue to keep your emotions shut in, or else you will loose a jewel greater than the one your brother seeks. As you have glimpsed, your emotions can be more powerful than any sword.

Inutashio, Taiyoukai of the West

Sesshoumaru rolled the scroll closed, then rested his head against his desk with a sigh. 'What the hell was that?' he wondered. 'What is this about another sword? And a mate? I have no use of such a thing at the moment. I have too much to do.' Sesshoumaru glanced out the window. It was dark outside, the moon shining its light high in the sky to the stones of the courtyard below. Rin had been asleep for hours now. His thoughts turned to one certain girl, and he smiled. 'It is almost time.' He left the study, heading to his chambers. Disrobing as quickly as he could, he sank under the covers of his bed, his tail wrapped around him. Sesshoumaru's hand clutched the jade rosary around his neck as he dozed off.

He instantly found himself in his courtyard. Sesshoumaru looked around for a second before picking up one of the katanas on the ground. As he reached for the hilt of one sword, a small hand reached for the other. They sprang apart instantly, each holding the tip of the sword at each others' throats. A small, satisfied growl resounded from Sesshoumaru's throat.

"Very good, Kagome."

"Thank you, Seishou-sensai."


	12. Another Problem

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Twelve:

Another Problem,

or

Cool, Calm, and Collected; Another Side to Kagome

__

Two weeks later…

"Hi, people!" Kagome called as she climbed out of the well. She straddled the edge, hefting her pack out with little ease. She swung her other leg over, sitting facing the group.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Sango, Miroku and Shippou all seemed glad to see her, but something was wrong. They looked sad, disheartened, and…guilty. Shippou was the first to snap out of it, climbing to Kagome's shoulder and stroking her hair.

"Oh, Kagome! We're so sorry!" he whimpered, snuggling his face in her hair. Kagome petted his tail lovingly.

"Sorry for what?"  
  
Miroku and Sango sat on the edge of the well beside her. Both looked like they were preparing for the worst.

"Um, Kagome," Miroku started, nervously clenching his staff. "Inuyasha isn't here."

"He isn't?" she repeated, fearing for the worst. 'Did something happen while I was gone?'

"No, he isn't," Sango said, picking up where Miroku left off. Shippou's whimper became disheartened.

"Then where is he?"  
  
"With Kikyou."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Oh, is that all? Is that why everyone looks like it's the end of the world?" She giggled, relieved that it wasn't as serious as she thought. Miroku and Sango stared at her in shock.

"So where is he?"  
  
"We don't know," Shippou said, freeing himself of her hair. "We haven't seen him since you left."  
  
Kagome paled. "What happened?"  
  
"After you left, Kikyou showed up. He wanted to start looking for the shards again, since he spent so much time looking for you. Kikyou agreed to stay and help find them."

"You went…without me?" Kagome muttered, hurt that they would leave her behind.

Shippou hugged her fiercely. "Of course not, Kagome! We wouldn't leave you for anything!"

Kagome smiled and hugged him back. Miroku smiled also, but kept going. "He and Kikyou left to gather them, leaving us behind in the village. We have no idea when he'll return."

"Jeez, I'm standing right here, you know. I wonder what you say about me behind my back."

Kagome and the others jerked up. Inuyasha landed before them, with something on his back. It didn't take long, as the something began to move, to realize that it was Kikyou. Kagome was, at first, glad to see him. She felt the same old butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him. The sight of Kikyou with him brought her back to that night she found them together. She sighed inaudibly, but Shippou heard it and stroked her cheek.

"What, no 'hello'?" Inuyasha asked as Kikyou climbed off his back. She grasped his hand, watching the others warily.

Miroku shook his head. "Where have you been, Inuyasha?" he asked.

Inuyasha scowled. "Looking for shards, what else? I can't believe you two didn't come with me!"

"We don't travel with corpses. And we don't travel without Kagome," Sango stated. Miroku and Shippou nodded their heads in agreement. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Kikyou's kiss. She pulled back slowly, her arm resting behind his neck.

"Now, now. Leave them alone. They can't help but be loyal to the child. After all, she is a rather helpless creature."

Miroku and Sango stiffened in anger. Kagome felt her heart sink at Kikyou and Inuyasha's closeness, tears forming in her eyes. She struggled to keep them back, but it became a hard fight when Inuyasha hugged Kikyou back and nuzzled her neck. Shippou's growl resounded in Kagome's ear, startling her. She turned around quickly, almost expecting to see someone standing behind her. Shippou's growl also brought back memories of some very wise words.

__

' He does not deserve such loyalty. '

Kagome willed the tears back, feeling the same steel course through her veins that ran through the owner of those words. Her face became calm, stoic, as she glared at the two lovers with little more than annoyance.

"If you two can stop glomping each other, maybe some questions can be answered."

Kikyou and Inuyasha stared at Kagome, taken aback by her tone of voice. It was smooth, emotionless, and totally out of character. Inuyasha released Kikyou, but kept his hand in hers.

"What questions?" he asked, perturbed that Kagome would be so bold as to interrupt him. Kagome tipped her head to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder. She ran her fingers through it absentmindedly, revealing the headband Rin gave her. Her gray-blue eyes stared at him in contempt, but her voice was as emotionless as a rock, and just as strong.

"What is Kikyou doing here?"  
  
"She is helping us find the shards."  
  
"Did you find any while I was home?"  
  
"No."

Kagome nodded. "When does she leave?"  
  
"She's staying. She's with us now."

Miroku and Sango started to protest when Kagome raised her hand. "It's fine with me if she stays, though I can't say the same for everyone else. Sango, do you mind if Kikyou travels with us?"  
  
"Not if you don't."  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Hell yeah." Both girls turned to look at the houshi. He blushed furiously, realizing what he said. He shook his head. "But if you and Sango don't mind, then neither do I."

Kagome nodded. "Good. She may stay."

Sango leaned closer to Miroku, whispering, "When did Kagome become so calm?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I don't know, but I preferred the scene she made last time."

"Hey!" Shippou whispered. "Shut up, I can't pay attention for you two."

They hushed.

"I don't need your permission," Kikyou said, releasing Inuyasha's hand and stepping toward Kagome. Sango and Miroku instinctively stepped in front of her.

"It's alright, guys," Kagome said, her hands on their shoulders as she stepped between them and closer to Kikyou. She walked until she was nearly nose to nose with the miko, Shippou glaring at her from Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes you do."

Kikyou bristled. "That is what you believe."  
  
"Why are you here, Kikyou? Are you going to betray us again?"  
  
"Now wait just a fucking-"

Kikyou raised her hand, effectively quieting Inuyasha. Her uncaring stare never left Kagome's as brown stared into icy blue.

"What I do is my business."  
  
"Be that as it may," Kagome said, pulling Shippou into her arms. "If you try any of your tricks on myself, Sango, Shippou, or Miroku, I will send you to Hell alone."

Kikyou smirked. "Are you serious? With your fledgling powers?"

Kagome smirked back. "My powers are stronger since the last time we…talked."

In that instant, Kagome's hair turned the same reddish-brown as Shippou's.

Shippou squawked in astonishment, and Sango and Miroku forgot the undead miko to feel the transformed strands.

"Wow." Inuyasha muttered. Kikyou snorted. "A mere parlor trick. Though it is impressive that you can do an illusion with such ease."

"I've had…training, of a sort."  
  
"Yes," Kikyou sneered. "I can see that. But your power is pitiful."  
  
"It's a lot better than yours, Kikyot!" Shippou said, his fists balled defiantly. He paled at a growl from Inuyasha, who was charging toward him.

"Why you little-"

Wham!

Inuyasha slammed into an invisible shield, purple light flaring from where he connected to it. He landed at Kikyou's feet, stunned but not injured. Kagome smiled down at him, then moved past him and Kikyou, heading for the village. She reached for her pack before going, giving a sideways glance at Kikyou as she walked away.

"As I said, I've had training. Try to hurt us and you contend with me. It is not something I advise."

Sango and Miroku followed close behind her, taking in her sudden change. Shippou loved her new hair, it made her look more like his mother. The attitude change disturbed him, though, and he wanted to comfort her. He stroked her cheek again.

"I'm fine, Shippou."  
  
"I know Kagome, but you-you're different. Don't you love Inuyasha anymore?"

Kagome sighed. "I do, Shippou, but it doesn't make sense for me to love him and he loves another. All it does is hurt me to continue. I deserve to be loved, too, right?"  
  
"Right!" Shippou said, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Kagome!"

"And I love you, too." Kagome returned the hug just as eagerly.

"But, Kagome, you seem calmer. Almost like Sesshoumaru. Why?"  
  
Kagome smiled wistfully. "Let's say that I've been sleeping rather well these past few days."


	13. Butterflies

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Thirteen:

Butterflies

__

Three months later…

Kagome sat up groggily, unzipping her sleeping bag as quietly as possible. She moved silently, careful not to wake the kit beside her. She quietly gathered her bath things from her bag and headed in the direction of a nearby spring. She stopped to look at her companions. Sango and Kirara were asleep on their pallet; Miroku was asleep against a tree, his staff in his hand. Every now and then it would fall, but Miroku woke enough to catch it every time. Kagome shook her head affectionately and gazed into a nearby tree.

Nothing.

Kagome sighed and headed for the spring. Inuyasha and Kikyou were no where to be found; and not for the first time either. Kagome set her bath stuff, change of clothes, and towel near the edge of the bank on the new spring grass and started to undress. She no longer wore the school uniform. It was replaced by a brown tank top, matching loose cotton pants, and black combat boots. Kagome giggled in spite of herself as she removed her fingerless gloves, remembering the reason why she was dressed like this.

.

Sesshoumaru changed the dream scene again, this time to his dojo. Kagome groaned.

"You should warn someone before you do that, Seishou-sensei."

Sesshoumaru ignored her, focusing instead on her attire. "Why are you wearing that?"  
  
Kagome looked at herself in one of the dojo mirrors. She was dressed in what she normally wore, her school uniform. It was slightly different now that she was in high school, but it was basically the same green skirt and white shirt.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" she asked, crossing her arms. Sesshoumaru walked to the far end of the dojo, motioning for her to follow. When he reached the far wall, he handed her a katana.

"You mean, other than the fact that it is indecent?" he asked, a small smirk gracing his features. Kagome sighed. It seemed that the dream Sesshoumaru had more of a sense of humor than the real Sesshoumaru. He didn't mind her calling him Seishou, and he trained her in many weapons, her magic, and hand-to-hand combat

"To you, it's indecent," Kagome replied. "To me, it's normal."

"Time to get out of the normal."  
  
Kagome looked down to find herself in the exact same gi Sesshoumaru wore, with the armor as well. She struggled under its weight.

"I can't train like this!" she whined. "At least let me pick out what I wear!"

Sesshoumaru thought this over, then nodded once. "You have thirty seconds."

Kagome nodded back and focused. 'Must be comfortable. Something I can move easily in, but not so loose as to make it easier to catch me.' Kagome glimmered a little, then reappeared in a white fitted sleeveless shirt and hot pink loose pants. Sesshoumaru shielded his eyes, wincing.

"What on EARTH is that?" he demanded.

Kagome frowned. "You said change."

"Not that."

Kagome sighed and changed the shirt and pants to black. Then she figured, if she had to change, so did Sesshoumaru. He glimmered, then reappeared in the exact thing she had on, except his was white. He scowled.

"Who said you could change my clothes?"  
  
"Forgive me, Seishou-sensei, but I thought you would be more comfortable in this."

Sesshoumaru stared down at the boots. "What are these?"  
  
"Combat boots. They're used to keep sticks and rocks and other crap from punching through your feet."

"And the clothes?"  
  
"What I have on is a sleeveless shirt" points to her shirt "and loose pants. You're pants are the same, except you have on a tank top." {SF: Think about the wife beaters the guys wear in the summer.} She pointed to his shirt. "It helps to move faster. I thought you'd like it."

"I do."  
  
"Then I'll bring you some."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm your friend, remember? And being your friend, if I have something that I believe you would appreciate, then I give it to you."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then resumed their training. Today it was kendo, and it was harder than Kagome thought. After a few minutes, she called for a time-out and sat down. Sesshoumaru sat down beside her, watching amused as she puffed and panted.

"Tired?"  
  
"Duh."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, thoroughly entertained. Kagome's breathing steadied as she looked at him.

"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are you in my dreams when I'm in my time?"  
  
"I do not know."

Sesshoumaru already knew she was from another time, and that the well was the way through. Sometimes Kagome taught him things about her time, like how to use the microwave. She even taught him how to ride a motorcycle after her cousin taught her. Sesshoumaru was wary at first, then grew to enjoy the strange machine. He vowed that if he lived long enough, he would own one. The only thing that bothered her was how he could appear in her dreams from the other side of the well.

She knew that he was really there, thought how she found out wasn't exactly the best way. After an intense training session while she was home, Kagome woke up and walked downstairs for breakfast. Her mother and grandfather stared at her in shock.

"What?"  
  
Her mother pointed. Kagome looked down and gasped. Her pajamas were shredded, leaving little rags to cover herself with. Kagome blushed and rushed to her room to change. Later that night, she scolded Sesshoumaru for ruining her pajamas.

-.-

Kagome sighed and lowered herself in the warm water. Since then, she always wore the sleeveless shirt and pants Sesshoumaru approved. She bought many pairs, in greens, browns, dark blues and blacks that easily blended in with the forest around her. The only time she bought another color was when she bought four similar white outfits for Sesshoumaru. She told him in her dream to expect it to be by the well. The next day, she popped out the well and sat down a canvas bag. She went back to her side quickly before Inuyasha caught wind of her. The day after, she didn't find the clothes, but the bag was still by the well. He never thanked her.

Kagome dipped her head below the water's surface, then came back up. 'This is great,' she sighed to

herself. 'I'm by myself and I don't have to watch Kikyou and Inuyasha all day.'

Since the undead miko joined the group, Inuyasha ignored Kagome and the others. He stayed by Kikyou's side, never giving the others so much as a glance. Kagome never let it show on the outside, but on the inside she was hurting. That's when her nights with Sesshoumaru became so important. His constant demand for perfection and his common sense training was helping her forget all about her days. So used to the training was she that she soon paid Inuyasha and Kikyou no attention. Whether or not Sesshoumaru knew it; he was slowly helping Kagome fall out of love with Inuyasha.

And whether Kagome knew it or not; Sesshoumaru was falling in love with her.

He never told her, but it showed through how gently he placed her in the right positions for her katas, in the way he patiently waited for her to master what was to him the simplest of spells, and in the brutal way he trained her. Sesshoumaru was merciless in his combat training, knowing that if he was anything but she would never learn and thus would not survive. Kagome learned quickly, much to his approval.

Kagome sighed again, thinking back on last night's dream.

.

"Tonight, we will not practice," Sesshoumaru said as the dreamscape changed. Instead of one of the training grounds, she found herself in a large field. Sesshoumaru sat down crossed-legged and stared at the stars. Kagome shrugged and sat down beside him.

"What are we doing tonight, Seishou-sensei?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Kagome sighed and stretched out on the grass. Sesshoumaru looked back at her curiously. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, like you said."

Sesshoumaru stood up, bringing Kagome with him. He lifted her bangs, exposing the headband. He flicked the dangling diamond playfully.

"So you still wear this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome nodded. "You said never take it off. So, I don't take it off."  
  
"Do you wear it in your time?"  
  
"Sometimes. The humans in my time haven't a clue what it means. All they know is that its real expensive. They'd try to take my head off if I wore it every day."  
  
"The humans are dangerous in your time."

"I suppose."

Sesshoumaru's arm snaked around her back as he caressed the crescent-shaped sapphire, it glowing under his touch. "And what of Inuyasha? Is he still among the living?"

Kagome slapped his arm playfully. "Stop playing with this thing before you break it. Inuyasha is fine. Happy as a clam to be with his beloved Kikyou."

Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek, tilting her head to look in her eyes. "What is wrong? Do you still love him?"

Kagome considered this, not realizing how intimate their positions were. "Well, there is still a slight ache when I see them together, but its not the full blown agony it once was. Now a days, I'm more concerned about waking up in the morning and finding that they went to Hell together."

"But that is not what is wrong?"

Kagome sighed. "You know, it's really inconvenient that you know me so well."

"You must keep your allies close."

"Sure, sure and your enemies even closer."

"You are avoiding my question," Sesshoumaru reprimanded, his thumb tracing her jaw.

"It's just that, I look at Kikyou and wonder if I could ever be like her. You know; cold, uncaring, sadistic."

"I do not see you as the sadistic type."  
  
Kagome smiled. "That's comforting, coming from the King of Cold and Sadistic when we're awake."

"But I am not uncaring?"

"No, you're not."

"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Jaken's still breathing."  
  
Sesshoumaru suppressed a small chuckle. "That is a good point."

Kagome sighed and rested her forehead against his chest. "I just don't want to change as much as Kikyou has."

Sesshoumaru gently tugged her chin up, staring into shining bluish eyes. "You will not change."

Kagome gasped inaudibly as Sesshoumaru lowered his face closer to hers, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

"Your training is finished."  
  
Kagome frowned, her whole posture drooping. "Does that mean you won't come to see me anymore?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, pleased that she didn't want him to stop their mind link. "You must train me now. There are many things in you're time that I would like to learn a little more about."

Kagome grinned and hugged him fiercely, startling him. "Of course, Seishou-sensei! Any time!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled as she slackened her grip, sliding down the length of his body back to the ground. Sesshoumaru leaned down and hugged her back tenderly, his lips beside her ear.

"I will bring you something tomorrow morning."

Kagome nodded, shivering as his breath danced along her neck. Sesshoumaru kissed it lightly, trailing up to her jaw.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he kissed the headband where her forehead would be. Sesshoumaru ignored her, placing faint kisses over her closed eyelids. He kissed the corners of her mouth softly, holding her against him to keep her from escaping. Just as he was about to kiss her full on the lips

WHAM!

A tree branch in the waking world fell mere inches from her head. Kagome woke up, irritated beyond measure.

Which might explain her foul mood this morning. {SF: Can you really blame her?}

-.-

Kagome stepped out of the spring and dried herself off. She quickly put on her change of clothes, now dark blue instead of the brown she had on, and walked back to camp. She patted Shippou's head and decided to make breakfast. Kagome reached for her bag, knocking over a strange black stick. She grabbed the stick, inspecting it.

It wasn't a stick.

It was a black sword, still in its sheath, with a note attached to it. Kagome unrolled the tiny scroll and read it.

Kagome,

You have trained well and this is your reward, the katana that was once mine before the Tenseiga.

Sesshoumaru

Kagome unsheathed the sword quickly, admiring the blade in the early morning sunlight. The sword was well taken care of, the edge sharp and the leather on the hilt almost new. Kagome giggled in spite of herself. Now she wouldn't have to depend on her bow and arrows.

Now she could fight.

So caught was she up in her celebration, she totally forgot about her sleeping companions and breakfast. Kagome started to dance in a little circle, giggling to herself as she hugged the sword. Her giggling grew louder as she spun faster. Soon she wasn't the only one awake.

"Kagome," Shippou said drearily, rubbing his eyes. He looked up from the sleeping bag, then stared in shock at the center of the camp. Kagome spun around, laughing, as her dark hair whirled around her in a cloud of black, gleaming tresses. In her hands was what appeared to be a sword. Shippou smiled. It'd been so long since he saw Kagome so happy and he didn't want to ruin the mood, even thought he was practically starving. Sango and Miroku woke soon after, staring at Kagome with the same happy fascination that one has when looking upon an angel. They didn't notice Kikyou and Inuyasha enter the camp until it was too late.

"Oi, wench, what are you-" Inuyasha said before staring down the tip of Kagome's sword. She glared at him a moment before blinking out of her stupor.

"Oh, its only you! You scared me!"

Inuyasha scowled. "What do you think you're doing? Where's breakfast and where did you get that sword? Give it to me before you hurt yourself."  
  
"You don't think I can use it, Inuyasha?" Kagome purred, something dangerous glinting in her eye. For the first time since Kikyou joined the group, Inuyasha found his thoughts straying to someone else. 'Wow,' he thought, not taking his eyes off the deadly beauty in front of him. 'Who would have thought nearly having your eye poked out would be so…erotic.' Inuyasha scoffed, forgetting Kikyou for the moment.

"No, I KNOW you can't use it!"  
  
Two flicks of Kagome's wrist, then she sheathed her sword and turned to make breakfast. Inuyasha stared at her back for a moment before he felt the trickle down his cheek. He reached up and rubbed off his own blood.

"Woah," Shippou whispered. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement. Inuyasha reached inside Kagome's pack and flipped open her compact. On his cheek were two slashes in the shape of a star. {SF: Think of Kenshin.} Inuyasha watched, intrigued, as it healed without a scar. He turned back to Kagome, who was tickling Shippou mercilessly. The sword was tied to her side.

'Well,' he thought as Kikyou stepped to check his face. 'It seems Kagome's a lot more interesting than I thought.'


	14. For the Sake of the Call

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Fourteen:

For the Sake of the Call

Kagome sprinted through the dense forest, Shippou clutched tightly against her chest. She zipped past trees and jumped over fallen limbs, struggling to get away from the army of youkai behind them. Kagome cursed her luck, and Inuyasha's gullibility. Kikyou had betrayed them again, leaving them in the hands of Naraku and his army. The group were split up instantly.

"Divide and conquer," Kagome thought sarcastically.

Shippou shuddered against her in fear and Kagome ran faster. She masked their scents immediately. When they reached a clearing, Kagome stopped. In front of her were thousands of Naraku's youkai. Kagome turned around and ran back to the forest. Somehow, she dodged the youkai looking for her there, and ran back to the field where Inuyasha and the others were still fighting. She'd still be fighting too, instead of running, but three things happened.

First, she ran out of arrows.

Second, her sword was knocked from her hands.

Third, she couldn't use her power.

She could feel it rising inside her, begging to come out and 'play', but Kagome knew that if she did, it would be a large blast instead of the small burst that normally happened. Sesshoumaru's training only strengthened her magic, and if she unleashed it now, it would purify any youkai in the nearby area.

Including Shippou, Kirara, and Inuyasha.

Kagome nearly cried in relief when Inuyasha's red haori came into view at the edge of the forest. Kagome broke through the trees and skidded to a halt. In front of her was the first half of youkai that chased her through the forest. She turned back to the trees, only to find the second wave of youkai slowly approaching. Kagome backed up until she was between both sides. She glanced around her nervously, desperately trying to find any crack in their defense. Kagome knew she couldn't fight them all, and Inuyasha and the others were too busy with their own problems. Inuyasha was fighting Naraku himself, and Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were fighting their circle of youkai.

Shippou jumped from her arms, standing in defense in front of her. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you." Shippou proceeded to use his Fox Fire, attacking any youkai that came close. After a while, he wore out. He jumped back to Kagome's shoulder. "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered as the youaki came closer.

Kagome kissed his forehead. "Its o. k. Shippou. I'm so proud of you."

Kagome raised a shield around them before the youkai attacked them. The youkai attacked the barrier fiercely, weakening it with each blow. Kagome sank to her knees, trying to think of something to do. As she ran her fingers through her hair, she brushed against the headband. Remembering what it was for, she stood up defiantly, holding her bangs back so the youkai could see the headband and the crescent sapphire through the shield.

"Do you see this?" Kagome hollered, turning so the youkai around her could see the headband. "This means that my pup and I are protected by the Taiyoukai of this land. If you continue this attack, you will be in direct violation of his orders and will suffer his wrath."

Shippou blinked as the youkai stopped. 'What is Kagome talking about?' he wondered, staring up at her. He saw the crescent sapphire, glowing against Kagome's forehead. 'It's a protection stone! Wow, so that's why she's been so calm lately. Kagome is under Sesshoumaru's protection!'

The other youkai seemed in debate as to what to do. Should they risk the punishment from the taiyoukai for killing his human, or Naraku's punishment for NOT killing the human? A sharp order from the latter made the decision for them. They attacked the barrier with newfound vigor. Kagome sighed in defeat as Shippou returned to her shoulder.

"You tried, Kagome."

"I'm not through yet."

Kagome raised her head suddenly, one hand reaching under her shirt to touch Sesshoumaru's mark. She took in a deep breath and called for help.

All fighting stopped instantly.

What Kagome said was "Help!"

What Sango and Miroku heard was a shrill dog-like yelp.

Naraku, Inuyasha, Shippou and the other youkai heard something that sounded like

"Aso nai!"

Inuyasha spun around. 'What was that?' He stared at Kagome as she said it again. 'The last time I heard that language, it was at a court appointment of Father's when I was very small. How does she know it?'

The youkai stared at Kagome for a long time, waiting anxiously for whatever she called for. After a few minutes of nothing, the fighting continued with Naraku punching Inuyasha in the ribs, Sango and Miroku again fending themselves from the youkai, and the youkai around Kagome and Shippou continuing there destruction of the barrier. An auburn cyclone appeared in the middle of the field, streaking toward Kagome. It knocked youkai away with blasts of chocolate-colored ki, splitting through them like a knife through water. The cyclone stopped before Kagome's barrier.

"Drop your shield, miko," came a smooth, feminine voice from inside the dark funnel. Kagome did so, holding Shippou closer to her. The cyclone dissipated, and in its place stood a female inuyoukai. She bowed low before Kagome, her hands clasped together as if in prayer.

"Are you the lady Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome nodded.

"And is this the young lord Shippou?"

Kagome nodded again. Shippou puffed up a little at being called such an important name, his tail fluffing in the breeze.

The inu youkai smiled. "Good." She turned away from them, dropping instantly to a fighting stance. "Our lord will be here directly."  
  
Kagome and Shippou watched her as she fended off the attacking youkai. The female inuyoukai had dark brown hair, streaked with tan. Her tail was the same, with a few sprinklings of black. Her eyes were a pale, yellowish green and there were green stripes on her cheeks and wrists. On her forehead was a mustard yellow circle, with a blue dot in the middle. She wore a one-sleeved white gi, with armor similar to Sesshoumaru's. On the one sleeve was a wide black stripe. Her attacks were amazing to watch as she batted the youkai away with the boredom of a cat playing with mice. The wind whipped around Kagome and Shippou, shielding them from the few youkai that momentarily tried to attack them. The female inu youkai would instantly kill them moments later in a blast of wind and dust.

Inuyasha looked back to Kagome, and nearly dropped his sword in shock. In front of her and Shippou was what seemed to be a female inu youkai. She defended them effortlessly, with the grace of a feline. When she struck a bear youkai in the face, Inuyasha recognized the black stripe on her sleeve. 'There's only one female I know that moves like that,' he said to himself as he dodged one of Naraku's tentacles. 'General Shorin.'

A sharp bark came from the distance, and all fighting stopped for the second time that day. The earth trembled, sending the humans to their knees. The other youkai stood their ground, but the ones in Naraku's army looked ready to flee at a moments notice. An enormous white dog appeared in the clearing, with magenta stripes on his face and a blue crescent on his forehead. A jade rosary resided around it's neck.

Naraku grinned ferociously. "Seems my help has arrived," he snarled.

Inuyasha shook his head, raising his sword in defense. "He's not here to help _you_ baka."

The dog bounded over their heads toward Kagome and the female inu youkai, crushing youkai under its massive paws. It stopped in front of the inu youkai. She bowed as it transformed.

"My lord, the lady Kagome and Lord Shippou are safe."

"You are dismissed, Shorin."

Shorin bowed to him, to Kagome and Shippou, then left the same way she came; in a burst of cyclonic energy. Sesshoumaru turned to them, his expression blank as amusement danced in his eyes.

"Did you need me, miko-sama?"

"Jerk," Kagome muttered irritably. Sesshoumaru shook his head in mock suffering and turned to face the remaining youkai. One look at the obviously pissed-off taiyoukai and they turned tail. Kagome and Shippou stared in surprise as their remaining attackers disappeared into the forest behind them. Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru in amazement.

"That-was-so…COOL!" Shippou squealed. Sesshoumaru turned to him, his eyebrow raised.

"Thank you for helping us, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, bowing. Sesshoumaru waved the thanks aside. "I had nothing else to do. It is a change from my normal exercises."

That's when Kagome took in his attire.

"I KNEW you got it!" she squealed, resisting the urge to hug him. Sesshoumaru stood in the white tank top and matching loose pants she gave him. Shippou stared at them both, confused.

"Kagome, why are you and Sesshoumaru dressed alike?"

Kagome hugged him as Sesshoumaru walked away. Knocking aside various stupid youkai, he reached Inuyasha and Naraku in record time.

"Naraku."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku said, a slow smile rising on his face. "How are you?"  
  
"I said to leave the miko alone. You disobeyed me."

Naraku bristled, not used to being ordered around. ""I didn't know she was here."

"You sent at least 200 youkai after her."

Naraku's smile widened. "And yet she still lives."

"You will not."

Sesshoumaru attacked.

Inuyasha watched the whole exchange in confused amusement before helping Sesshoumaru. The remaining youkai abandoned Sango and Miroku in an attempt to help Naraku. Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought through the wave to Naraku. Sesshoumaru sliced through a cat youkai, not aware of the other cat youkai behind him preparing to strike. Kagome gasped and reached out for him, wishing for her sword.

Inuyasha slashed through another youkai when he heard Kagome's gasp. He turned around and was cut across the chin. Inuyasha turned back, expecting to find another youkai. Instead, his eyes followed in shock as Kagome's sword flew past him, surrounded by purple ki.

Kagome watched as the cat youkai raised her sharp talons.

"Kagome do something!" Shippou urged. Kagome was about to ask what when she saw her sword flying toward her. She reached for it, not aware that she and Shippou were glowing a pinkish-blue.

Sesshoumaru glanced up, wiping his bloodied claws on the body of the dead cat youkai. He blinked, not sure of his eyes for the first time in his life. Kagome's sword flew through the air toward her, and she was glowing the same light from the miko village. Kagome caught the sword, her arm swinging over her head due to momentum, then threw it at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood, absolutely still as it came toward him. Images of his life flashed before his eyes as the blade glowed a fierce purple. It blew past him in a comet-like streak. Sesshoumaru blinked again as Kagome walked toward him.

"What was that for?" he growled, ready to slice her throat open. Kagome pointed behind him. Sesshoumaru turned around. Behind him was another cat youkai, with Kagome's sword imbedded in its forehead. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome yanked her sword free.

"You have improved."

Kagome grinned as she wiped the blade clean. "Thanks to you."

Sesshoumaru walked past her, clearing a path to Naraku again. She watched as more youkai under Naraku's control approached as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru attacked Naraku again. Kagome attacked at the first wave, sending her purifying powers into her blade. As more and more youkai descended on them, Kagome knew that soon they would be overcome. Sango and Miroku suddenly appeared beside her, weapons raised.

"Got any ideas, Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Shippou, the next time I talk, take a seat in Sesshoumaru's lap."  
  
"WHAT?!!"

Kagome rubbed her hurting ear. "Just do it. The next thing I say, no matter what it is, take a seat in Sesshoumaru's lap."

Shippou nodded and jumped to her feet, ready to sprint any second. Kagome focused her powers into a force of ki, it swirling at her feet. It soon enveloped her, surrounding her in purple energy. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, balling into a fetal position in mid air. She focused harder, and the ki became stronger. Rocks and other debris flew toward her in a vacuum. White feathers, rocks and sticks swirled around her in the ki. She opened her eyes, now glowing an eerie azure.

"Sango, Miroku, SIT DOWN!"

Thump!  
  
Flop!

Shippou fought the urge to laugh as he ran to Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai was currently grumbling, sitting subdued with his tail in a funny ? shape. Shippou slid into Sesshoumaru's lap, earning a growl from the pissed youkai.

"Don't behead me when this wears off. Kagome said to be here."

Sesshoumaru turned his head toward her.

Inuyasha grumbled as soon as his face hit the dirt. He was the closer of the two brothers to Naraku, so he could fully enjoy Naraku's laugher at his expense.

"Wow. How interesting. I didn't know the miko had such power." Naraku chuckled again. "How she managed to subdue you both is beyond me."

'Both?' Inuyasha raised his head, and burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru sat a few inches from him, subdued in a gentler position. Inuyasha finally noticed the jade rosary around his neck.

"You were stupid enough to LET her put one on you!" Inuyasha said more than asked, howling in his glee.

Sesshoumaru scowled. "This will not be funny when I get up."

Naraku shook his head. "What makes you think I'll let that happen?"  
  
Sesshoumaru motioned behind them. "Because of her."

Naraku glanced behind him and gasped.

Sango and Miroku worried about Kagome's sanity, especially when they saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha drop to the ground like stones in water. When they turned to question her, she was surrounded in purple ki, white feathers, and various things from the forest floor. They wisely decided to sit down.

Kagome waited until Shippou was safely tucked under Sesshoumaru's chin, then released the ki. Purified objects zoomed away from her toward the youkai army, blasting them from existence. The feathers surrounded her comrades, protecting them from the rock-missiles. Shippou gazed around their feather shield, amazed.

"Wow," he said for the third time today. Rocks collided with the feathers, shaking them but not moving them. Shippou relaxed in Sesshoumaru's lap, stretching out with his tail curled around his waist. After a few moments, the feathers dropped, one by one, to the ground. Shippou moved from Sesshoumaru's lap to his shoulder as Kagome came into view.

Kagome shuddered slightly as her eyes returned to normal. The feather shields around Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came fluttering down. It was then she realized that the only youkai untouched was a hanyou. Naraku darted forward and struck his shoulder into her stomach. Kagome fell heavily, knocking the back of her head against the ground. She lost consciousness.

"I should kill you now for what you did to my youkai, but I think I'll take you home with me instead."

As he reached for her, a streak of white came between them and was gone. Kagome disappeared. Inuyasha came from behind and sliced Naraku through. The baboon-clad figure slumped to the ground, then blew away in a cloud of ashes, leaving behind a broken doll.

Inuyasha cursed darkly. "Damn it."

Sango stood up, brushed herself off, and helped Miroku to his feet. "Houshi-sama, where is Kagome and Shippou?"

Inuyasha scanned the area. Kagome and Shippou were no where to be seen.

Neither was Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha muttered a few curses and darted away, following her scent. Sango and Miroku followed close behind on Kirara's back.


	15. My Father be DamnedYou're Miko's In Dang...

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am slowly falling for Sesshoumaru. If anyone would like to give him to me, please e-mail me and I'll come get him.}

Unexpected Allies Trilogy

Part One

Submissions, Table Manners and Scent Recognition: How to Train a Taiyoukai

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Fifteen:

My Father be Damned/You're Miko is in Danger!

Sesshoumaru landed in a clearing a few feet away from the battlefield, Kagome unconscious in his arms.

Shippou called her repeatedly, panicking. "Kagome! Kagome wake up!"

Sesshoumaru withstood this for a moment, then pressed a finger to Shippou's temple. The little kit fell off his shoulder, asleep. Sesshoumaru sighed and kneeled beside him, positioning Kagome so she straddled his lap. He cradled her to his chest, rocking back and forth gently. He whispered in her ear for her to wake up, not caring that any lumbering youkai could find him in such a position with this human miko. Sesshoumaru couldn't care less about anything other than the quiet girl in his arms. He mentally berated himself.

'If only I were faster,' he told himself, brushing a hand through Kagome's hair. His fingers touched the crescent sapphire in the middle of her headband. It glowed under his touch. 'I saw that bastard move before he attacked you. I was supposed to protect you. I _promised _to protect you. I only betrayed you, like that baka brother of mine. How could I be so damned slow?' Sesshoumaru listened to her labored breathing as he stroked her jaw.

"I will never forgive myself if you do not wake up."

Sesshoumaru knew it was true. If Naraku hurt her worse than he could tell, he really wouldn't forgive himself. If she died, a part of him would die with her; she had become that important to him. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. 'I'm supposed to be looking for my mate, the wielder of the third sword. Yet I only want her. What should I do?' For the first time in his long life, he was unsure.

Kagome breathed in sharply, and Sesshoumaru's heart jumped when she opened her eyes. She blinked in confusion, then smiled.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He nodded. Kagome flung her arms around him, wincing a little from the pain in her stomach. Sesshoumaru patted her back gently. "Take it easy. You are injured."

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched as he suddenly growled. Inuyasha was getting closer, and he didn't want that just yet. Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome and froze. She was smiling at him, her blue-gray eyes dancing in the afternoon sunlight. As he stared into them, Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't mate another.

They would never be able to match Kagome's fire.

Sesshoumaru decided.

Kagome reached for the tie to the rosary. Sesshoumaru clasped her hands in his, stopping her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking off the rosary."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Kagome quirked an eyebrow quizzically. "You don't want it off?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head again.

"Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru dipped his head down and kissed her as Inuyasha broke through the clearing. Kagome sensed him, but couldn't make herself pull away. She became lost in the feeling as Sesshoumaru's mouth moved slowly against hers, a fang grazing across her lip. Kagome gasped and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past her lips to caress her tongue with his. Kagome shuddered against him as he slowly lapped at the inside of her mouth, her body weakening in response. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss just as abruptly as he started it. He cupped her cheek in his hand, caressing it. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered

"Because you are mine. My father and Inuyasha be damned."

With that he leaped away, leaving Kagome to wonder about what just happened. Kagome fell to her knees, Sesshoumaru no longer available to hold her up. 'Did…did Sesshoumaru just steal my first kiss?' she asked herself as she gingerly touched her lips. 'Why am I not mad then?' She glanced around and saw Shippou crumpled beside her. Kagome picked him up, cooing softly to him as she walked back to the nearby camp. Inuyasha watched her leave, hatred and jealousy spilling from every pore.

'That BASTARD!' he thought viciously. 'How DARE he put his hands on Kagome! She's Kikyou's reincarnation, so that makes her MINE. '

He remembered the blissful look on Kagome's face when Sesshoumaru kissed her. He growled softly, breaking into a run after her. 'I will make her understand,' he told himself as he leaped from tree to tree. 'She WILL love me.'

Sesshoumaru landed in his courtyard a few hours later, a sense of peace swirling inside his aura. 'This is the right decision,' he told himself as he entered the inside of the castle. 'Forget the Tosusaiga. The Tetsusaiga as well. All I want now is her.' A servant crashed into him, towels and water flying everywhere.

"Forgive me, my lord!" it squeaked, scrambling to pick up the towels and mop up the water. Sesshoumaru, annoyed that his good mood was ruined, grasped the servant by his neck.

"Be more aware in your next life," he growled, his glowing green claws slowly moving toward the servant's neck.

"My lord?"

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, his hands tightening around the servant's neck. "Yes, Shorin?"

"There is a slight problem."

Sesshoumaru dropped the servant and walked down the hall to the general. The servant resumed to pick up the towels and scurried down the opposite end of the hall. Sesshoumaru watched as Shorin bowed before him.

"My lord, one of your slave traders was attacked in your absence. He arrived here minutes before you. He is badly injured."

"Where is he?"

"In the infirmary, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway, Shorin close behind. Sesshoumaru slid open the door at the end of the hallway, stepping past the many beds inside. A healer was at the side of one bed, blood streaked over his face and hands. There was a lump of bloodied fur on the bed, gasping for breath. Sesshoumaru recognized it immediately.

"Aniki?" he whispered, kneeling down beside him. Aniki's fur was a mess of scratches and stab wounds. He shuddered every now and again against the night air.

"Aniki, who did this?"

Aniki said nothing, but raised his head. The instant his glassy black eyes met Sesshoumaru's gold, he smiled.

Panic suddenly replaced it.

He grasped the front of Sesshoumaru's tank top fiercely, pulling him closer to him. Just as Sesshoumaru was going to strike him for his insolence, Aniki wheezed

"My lord, your miko is in danger!"

Fin.


End file.
